El invierno solo dura tres meses
by Shelfu
Summary: Porque a veces el destino juega malas pasadas, pero no condena la felicidad definitiva. Para aquellos que si creen en las segundas oportunidades y en el saber amar y perdonar. Epílogo up.
1. El día en que volviste a mi vida

¡Holaaa!

¡Si! No es un sueño, no solo estoy reapareciendo luego de mi hibernación, sino que además... ¡Escribí un Dramione! *Público se atraganta*

Lo se, nunca he escrito de esta pareja... pero llevo días con esta idea rondeando mi cabecita llena de imaginación y _¡voilá! _cobró vida.

Por favor pido comprensión. Es mi primer Dramione... y no he leído casi ninguno, así que no me malinterprete señora lectora, cualquier semejanza con cualquier otro fic de este par es mera coincidencia. Y lo digo de verdad, porque a mi me gusta el Pumpkin Pie...

En fin, fic dedicado a la loca e hiperventiladora amante de las tésis **Karix**, va con todo mi corazón y será un fic un poco largo, espero no recibir muchos tomatazos :). Disfrute la lectura.

**Disclaimer: **JK es dueña de todo, inclusive de mi alma.

**Advertencia: **Esto contendrá rica y jugosa limonada, así que si no le gusta aquella fruta cítrica, siéntase libre de retirarse.

Cualquier crítica y aporte es bien recibido.

Capítulo 1:

_"El día en que volviste a mi vida"_

Las atestadas calles de Londres la molestaban mucho más de lo habitual, no es que ella fuese una amargada y ajetreada citadina que deseaba terminar luego con su trabajo, pero no era precisamente uno de esos días "buenos". Lo único que deseaba Hermione Granger era que aquellas veinticuatro horas pasaran tan rápido como el día en un anuncio de desodorante. Pero no, todo le jugaba en contra hoy, desde el clima – un calor infernal, no muy típico desde hace ya algunos años – hasta la idea de tener que hacer horas extras para ganarse el pan.

Muchos se extrañarían al ver a tan inteligente mujer, que siempre fue la primera en su clase, y con tan importante título en el ministerio de Magia haciendo malabares para conseguir un buen sueldo, pero las cosas no eran sencillas, más aun con una boca más que alimentar en casa…

Esa tarde debía terminar unos informes. Mañana a primera hora atendería en su oficina a un ejecutivo muy importante – O eso decían sus jefes, puesto que ella ni sabía el nombre del susodicho – para el financiamiento de un proyecto de mucha importancia, aunque no la suficiente para obtener fondos del ministerio. Al llegar a su oficina comenzó a redactar como loca, sin ánimos a descanso, tenía que llegar temprano a casa.

-Hermione – escuchó desde la puerta, ella ni siquiera alzó la mirada - ¿No paras a desayunar?

-Lo siento Harry… - respondió resoplando – Necesito terminar con esto para mañana a primera hora.

El ojiverde tomó asiento frente al escritorio en el que su amiga escribía con tanto ímpetu, dejando en él una taza humeante de café y unos pastelillos. No era raro verla trabajar tanto, pero ella necesitaba descansar o se volvería loca. Su vida no solo dentro de la oficina, si no también en su casa era muy movida, nunca tenía tiempo para nada, lo que era absolutamente preocupante por la mala calidad de vida que estaba teniendo.

- ¿No has pensado en… – comenzó el hombre de lentes, no muy seguro de lo que iba a preguntar - …pedirle ayuda al padre de Emily? Digo... necesitas descansar más…

- No – interrumpió la castaña, dejando a un lado la pluma y mirando a Harry rotundamente – Emily no tiene padre. Yo soy madre y padre para ella.

- Hermione no seas orgullosa por Merlín – insistió – estoy seguro de que anoche ni dormiste…

Ella masajeó sus sienes, agotada. Sabía que Harry tenía toda la razón, pero era su orgullo, su dignidad de mujer… la seguridad de su pequeña hija…

- Mira Harry… desde hace mucho tiempo que no veo a… ese – carraspeó incómoda – No necesito ni su dinero ni su compasión.

- ¡Si lo necesitas! ¡Ni siquiera pudiste estudiar luego de Hogwarts por quedar embarazada tan joven!... Así ganarías un sueldo mejor Herms… al menos consideralo.

Ella bebió tranquilamente de la taza de café. Harry supo que eso era un NO.

- Bueno, tengo que irme – Harry se levantó de la silla, se acercó a su amiga y la besó en la frente – Saludos a Emy de mi parte. No te esfuerces demasiado.

La castaña le sonrió, viendo como su amigo desaparecía por arte de magia. Sorbió otro poco del café que tanto la animaba… pero después de la pequeña conversación con su amigo le supo diferente… Era evidente para ella que tenía carencias en relación al dinero, más aun luego de la muerte de sus padres, pero al menos contaba con sus amigos para sobrellevar los problemas. Necesitaba hacer algo para mejorar su situación, y lo único realmente accesible era el trato para mañana. Su estabilidad económica estaba en juego…

OoOoOoO

La atacaba esa desagradable migraña. Esa que llegaba incesante para quedarse escondida en su cabeza, apoderándose de ella, como burlándose de la mala racha, por tener que quedarse a trabajar hasta la noche. Era tarde, debía llegar a casa lo antes posible, ni tiempo tenía para beber una poción que le aliviara esa fuerte presión en su cesera. Tomó delicadamente los informes ya listos para ser entregados, los colocó con cuidado en una carpeta, y tomando su varita y su bolso se desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Apareció frente a la puerta de su casa, esa casa que era todo lo que tenía de sus padres, revolvió su bolso en busca de las llaves mientras maldecía entre dientes el dolor de cabeza que la consumía. Al abrir la puerta intentó hacer el menor ruido posible, dirigiéndose a la única habitación con iluminación visible en la casa: La cocina.

Cruzó el umbral y encontró a una pelirroja rechoncha durmiendo entre sus propios brazos apoyados en la mesa de la cocina.

- Molly… - Movió un poco a la señora para que despertara.

La mujer se levantó sobresaltada, llevándose el corazón al pecho cuando reconoció a Hermione.

-Por Merlín, querida, no me des esos sustos…

-Siento llegar tarde… te agradezco tanto que hayas traído a la niña. No tuve tiempo…

-Eso lo sé, no tienes que disculparte por nada… Ella duerme. Nada es imposible para una mujer que ha tenido ya siete hijos.

Hermione sonrió, conduciendo a Molly a la puerta para que desapareciera hacia la Madriguera. Luego de esto se dirigió a la primera habitación subiendo la escalera y sigilosamente encendió la luz. Un cuarto pequeño, pero muy acogedor se hizo presente, un rosa pálido predominaba en el ambiente y una cuna pequeña decoraba en mayor atención la estancia. En su interior un pequeño bulto dormitaba plácidamente… la madre sonrió orgullosa.

Antes de acostarse bebió la poción para la migraña, el día siguiente sería definitivo.

OoOoOoO

No era su culpa, ella estaba segura. Tenía la certeza de que estaba pagando un karma muy horrible de alguna vida anterior, o tenía un mal de ojo de alguna Slytherin maliciosa desde el colegio… No era posible que con tanto trabajo, tantas horas invertidas, tantos dolores de cabeza y cafés cada treinta minutos su maldito despertador no haya funcionado, y si funcionó ella estaba muy, muy lejos de haberlo oído. Al menos no se había quedado dormida tanto tiempo, solo tenía diez minutos para vestirse, arreglarse, enlistar todo, preparar a Emily, ir a dejar a la niña a la madriguera…

Vale, estaba jodidamente atrasada…

No le quedaba otro remedio que ir con su hija a la oficina, total si utilizaba en ella algún hechizo tranquilizante no molestaría a la hora de entrevistarse con el ejecutivo. Decidida enlistó a Emily y se desapareció con la niña y los informes bajo el brazo.

Cuando apareció en su oficina notó que aún quedaban algunos minutos a su favor, colocó a Emily en un rincón sobre su coche y con un movimiento de varita la ocultó bajo un velo relajante.

-Tranquila amor – dijo, dulcemente – con eso no llorarás, aguanta por favor…

Terminó de maquillarse y ordenó las carpetas, improvisadamente dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios…

Pero fue una sonrisa endeble, efímera.

Fue en ese instante en el que el infinito rechine de una puerta vieja, que Hermione Granger se dio cuenta que la vida no la quería, que algo cargaba su alma o que simplemente le tocó un calvario más grande que a cualquier mortal promedio. Es que… por Merlín… simplemente ¿Por qué a ella? No era mala persona, siempre trataba de ayudar a los demás. Ahora su día se desmoronaba en un instante, ese día que pensó sus sueños serían más fáciles de realizar…

En el momento en el que Draco Malfoy cruzó la estancia, con una sonrisa de medio lado, vestido con una elegante túnica de ejecutivo…

En el mismo momento en que la hija de ambos se quedaba profundamente dormida en la esquina del salón.

---.---

**Dele duro al go :)**


	2. Encrucijadas

**¡Hola!**

**Primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a todas aquellas personas que votaron por mi, digo, que me dejaron un review (Lo siento, pero esto de la campaña presidencial en mi país se me está contagiando). Por supuesto que lo seguiré :), le tomé cariño al argumento, y además que es un regalo y debo terminarlo XD. **

**Bueno, las dejo leer... A toda aquella gente que me lee entre las sombras, no saría malo un comentario... Es el elixir de mi inspiración :D!**

_Capítulo 2: "Encrucijadas"_

Hermione se lanzó sobre su cama sin siquiera quitarse la ropa. Estaba agotada, y más que eso, agobiada… ya no sabía que pensar.

..

…

..

_No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a Draco Malfoy, había sido en el último viaje en el expreso Hogwarts, cuando volvieron a casa luego de graduarse. No le sorprendía que fuera ya un ejecutivo, su familia tenía dinero… y unos cuantos galeones bien invertidos le sabrían muy bien aumentar su fortuna considerablemente. Lo que a Hermione le extrañaba era por qué él, un sangre limpia orgulloso estaba en su oficina, prestando oídos para dar financiamiento a un proyecto pro-muggles… sonaba irreal, descabellado. Ya estaba lista para que se riera en su cara por creer que un ejemplar purasangre como él se atrevería a invertir en tal proyecto ayuda insectos._

_Pero el rubio no lo hizo, no se rió, no huyó, no la apuntó con el dedo ni se burló, sólo caminó en la estancia hasta el asiento frente al escritorio de la castaña._

_Y la miró._

_La miró con esos ojos de plata, como si quisiera succionarle el alma, robarle el pensamiento y adivinar sus emociones. La miró incesante, sin quitar esa curvatura de su boca… muy torcida para estar serio y demasiado sutil para ser sonrisa, pero tenía esa cosa en la boca, como quiera que se llamara, que le hacía sentir… diferente. Suya después de tanto tiempo. Hermione sintió como el calor subía por su rostro, y rogó a toda las deidades conocidas por la humanidad que el rubor de sus mejillas no fuera tan notorio, pero al parecer lo fue, porque la curvatura en los labios de Draco se acentuó._

_-Granger – pronunció, moviendo a penas los labios - ¿Dormí contigo que ya no saludas?_

_Y el muy cabrón lo hacía a propósito. Con esa malicia tan sutil que lo caracterizaba. Le encantaba ponerla en jaque, contra la espada y la pared todo el tiempo. Pero el mismo tiempo, y los días y las lágrimas le habían enseñado a defenderse de gente como él._

_-Señor Malfoy – ella se levantó, levantando con ella todo su orgullo, y le extendió la mano al rubio quien no borraba su sonrisa – encantada de recibirle._

_Draco le estrechó la mano con delicadeza. Ella sólo le sostuvo la mirada._

_-Tengo listo los informes que le pondrán al tanto de toda la planificación que le hemos dado al proyecto. Básicamente están especificadas las zonas de inversión y la finalidad – La castaña le extendió la carpeta. Malfoy la tomó y comenzó a hojearla con paciencia._

_-Me gusta – sentenció. Ella sólo levantó las cejas con sorpresa – Se que debes preguntarte el por qué yo estoy financiando un proyecto como éste. Verás… necesito encontrar a una persona, una bruja hija de muggles. Si me hago más cercano a este proyecto quizá pueda encontrarla._

_-¿Una bruja hija de muggles? Es extraño, dudo que con tu influencia y tus capacidades de persuasión no la puedas encontrar por cuenta propia._

_-Ella huye de mí, desde hace tiempo. No quiere que yo la encuentre._

_Hermione se sintió identificada con esa chica. Aunque a diferencia de ella, la castaña jamás había huido de Malfoy._

_-Algo le habrás echo – dijo ella, con un leve reproche en la voz._

_-De eso, Granger, estoy completamente seguro – y sonrió. Esa sonrisa tan bellamente fría que hacía que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran por completo… pero la sonrisa se borró, al momento en el que la atención de Draco fue captada por algo en la esquina del despacho. Un cacharro muggle, él estaba seguro de haberlos visto antes. Era similar a una cuna, pero poseía ruedas…_

_-¿Qué…?_

_- Debemos discutir los puntos a tratar dentro del proyecto y su financiamiento – sentenció ella, dándose cuenta que el rubio había notado el coche de su hija al fondo de la habitación. Draco solo se encogió de hombros._

_Cosas de Muggles – pensó._

..

…

..

Era una de esas noches malditas en las que uno lo único que quiere es dormir y no saber nada del mundo el mayor tiempo posible, pero lo único que Hermione Granger atraía era el insomnio. No sirvió de nada ese masaje en las sienes que le enseñó Harry, ni el vaso de leche tibia que le habría aconsejado Molly… y por supuesto, no se atrevió a probar el "método de ultra relajación" made in Ginny Weasley, que la castaña aseguraba, estaba directamente extraído del Kama Sutra.

Pensaba seriamente en llamar a Ron y pedirle que la golpeara con un garrote en la cabeza. Al menos así quedaría inconciente y su mente dejaría de trabajar a toda máquina.

Lo más terrible era que ni siquiera Emily colaboraba con distraerla. No lloró en toda la noche, no balbuceó, no hizo ni un sonidito que le sirviera como escusa para despertarla y ver que le pasaba a su nena.

Era un hecho. Dios confabulaba en su contra.

..

…

..

_-Todas las cláusulas me parecen correctas – sentenció el rubio, levantando sus ojos de mercurio y clavándolos en las pupilas de la joven – Básicamente yo te ayudo a ti para que tú puedas retribuirme con el fruto de tu trabajo._

_Hermione casi no sonrió. No le agradaba para nada la idea de estar cerca de Malfoy. Menos de trabajar para – con – él._

_-Me encargaré de tener los documentos legales para mañana a primera hora. Listos para firmar – sonrió – Mañana en el restaurant Pearl. Te parece a las… ¿Nueve en punto?_

_Ella casi se atragantó con el sorbo de agua que se había llevado a la boca. ¿Ella? ¿Cenando con Malfoy? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó?_

_Ironías de la vida. _

_Crueldades de la vida, habría sonado mejor._

..

…

..

Al fin y al cabo pudo dormir un par de horas. Al menos sus ojeras no se veían tan terribles.

En una de esas conversaciones con la almohada, Hermione había comprendido que lo que tenía con Malfoy eran solo negocios. Se sentía tonta al pensar que él tuviera una doble intención con respecto a la cena que tendrían esa noche, puesto que todo lo que había pasado hace dos años, era solo pasado.

Incluso, ella estaba segura que Malfoy casi ni lo recordaba.

Aún así, el solo hecho de que cenaría con el padre de su hija le carcomía el cerebro como si tuviera triquinosis. No era, ni por asomo, que la idea de hacerlo significara alguna clase de reencuentro amoroso ni nada por el estilo. Ella no sentía nada por ese sangre pura déspota, nunca lo había sentido… pero el ocultar algo tan grande como una hija… ¿Sería lo correcto?

Sus ojos miel acariciaron la figura de su pequeña hija.

Por Merlín, era igual a su padre.

Y quiso llorar. No supo por qué. Si nunca la había ligado ningún sentimiento hacia Malfoy, nunca había querido buscarlo al salir del colegio.

Ella tomó la decisión de criar sola a su hija.

Y tenía miedo de arrepentirse. De derrumbar su ajetreada pero reconfortante vida por un capricho, por querer una vida mejor.

Por Emily.

-Mierda… - Cubrió su cabeza con los brazos dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Estaba perdida. O acorralada. O tenía la respuesta frente a sus ojos y no quería verla- Orgullosa, maldita terca… piensa lo que es mejor para tu hija.

Pero solo pensaba en el condenado de Draco Malfoy.

**OoOoO**

-Ay… Herms – La pelirroja trataba de reconfortarla mientras movía el sonajero de Emily, para causarle gracia – En verdad yo pienso que deberías decirle a Malfoy. Sé que es un cerdo, lo sabe todo el mundo mágico… pero al menos tiene el derecho de saber que sus espermios fecundaron tu…

-Ginny – murmuró la castaña, ella solo mostró una débil sonrisa como disculpa.

-Quiero llegar al punto de que la mentira no conduce a ninguna parte, y lo sabes muy bien. Es preferible que se lo digas, que no se entere por terceros – Ginny le levantó el rostro a su amiga – Entiende que tu hija necesita saber que tiene un padre. Es un derecho tanto de Emily como de Malfoy…

-No comprendes – interrumpió – Malfoy tiene el corazón negro, no creo que las personas cambien, mucho menos él. No quiero sus humillaciones ni sus burlas, y mucho menos que ellas lleguen a mi hija. ¿Crees que su familia va a aceptar a Emily? ¡Es una mestiza! No voy a exponerla de esa manera a ese nido de víboras. Además… - Hermione tragó saliva – que Malfoy se entere no cambiaría las cosas. Yo no quiero nada con él. Absolutamente ningún vínculo.

-Lo siento Herms, pero el vínculo ya lo tienes. Y es decisión tuya el bienestar de tu hija – la pecosa le tomó las manos – Debes hacer lo que creas correcto, ya sabes que te apoyaremos en la decisión que tomes.

Hermione abrazó a su amiga. Ginny podía ser una loca, pero casi siempre tenía la razón… y eso era lo que precisamente le preocupaba: Le daba miedo el que Malfoy fuera la mejor opción.

Molly les avisó que el almuerzo estaba servido, las chicas junto a Emily bajaron de la habitación de la menor de los Weasley para dirigirse al comedor. La mesa estaba atestada de cabezas rojas y una desordenada cabellera negra que no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a Harry. Hermione quería tener la esperanza de que esa fuera su verdadera familia, que no necesitaba a nadie más en su vida.

Pero ese bichito molesto llamado conciencia le decía incesantemente lo contrario.

-¡Pero que grande está Emy! – pronunció Ron, levantándose de la mesa para acariciar a su ahijada – El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. Espero que nunca te parezcas a tu padre.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Solo bromeaba Herms, es toda una hermosura.

-¿Y Luna? – preguntó la castaña, notando que faltaba un matiz rubio entre aquellos cabellos.

- No pudo venir – contestó Ron, súbitamente. Al parecer no quería hablar del tema – Ven, siéntate aquí… quiero darle yo de comer a esta cosa preciosa.

Era muy raro ver así a Ron, pensaba Hermione. No iba con su personalidad el echo de ser tan apegado a algún ser humano, más aún si era la hija de quién fue su peor enemigo con la mujer que alguna vez quiso. Ella muchas veces se preguntaba por qué las cosas con Ron no habían funcionado, quizás su vida ahora sería diferente.

-¿Patatas, querida? – le preguntó Molly, sacándola de su ensueño.

-Si, gracias.

**OoOoO**

El almuerzo con los Weasley era sagrado los fines de semana, aunque fuera solo un día. Luego de eso acostumbraban a charlar de la semana, o algunas anécdotas interesantes. Sin embargo Hermione no se sentía preparada para contar lo de Malfoy, a lo mejor estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pero no quería que los demás pensaran que pudiera haber una reconciliación.

_Reconciliación… como si alguna vez hubieran peleado. Como si alguna vez hubieran tenido algo._

Su conciencia, a pesar de ella, seguía molestándola. Había repasado los posibles finales dependiendo de su decisión, pero ninguno auguraba nada bueno y eso la hacía temer. Nadie podía culparla… ninguna de las opciones disponibles dentro de su gama de posibilidades era una decisión fácil.

-¿Y a ti cómo te va Hermione? – escuchó hablar a Arthur.

-Pues, muy bien – respondió, saliendo de su ensimismamiento – Ha sido una semana ajetreada, le dimos los últimos retoques al proyecto. Además de todo el trabajo regular en el ministerio.

-¿Ya conociste al inversionista que les iba a ayudar?

-S-si…

-¿Y quién es? Para financiar tal proyecto debe ser un sujeto de renombre.

Hermione sintió que un sudor frío recorría su espalda. Nadie debía enterarse de que Malfoy era aquel hombre… No quería. Ginny notó el nerviosismo de su amiga y miró el reloj de muñeca que llevaba en ese momento.

-¡Herms! ¡Tienes que irte! – exclamó. La castaña la miró confundida – ¡En un par de horas tienes una reunión! No querrás ir en esa facha… Yo cuidaré de Emily.

Hermione se levantó del asiento y se despidió rápidamente de los presentes. Ni siquiera se ofendió por el comentario de su vestuario. Sabía que le debía una a la pelirroja.

**OoOoO**

Era una reunión. No debía ir tan elegante…

Pero el hecho de que fuera una reunión con Draco Malfoy la intimidaba, no quería lucir cutre al lado de él. No por Draco, solo por su imagen como mujer. Además sabía que el restaurante _Pearl _era bastante sofisticado.

Eligió un vestido rojo, con un bonito corte irregular y sin brazos. Utilizó unos zapatos de tacón rojos y un pendiente con zarcillos a juego. Ni tan exagerado ni tan sencillo. Su cabello lo amarró en un moño alto, dejando unos pequeños mechones caer por sus hombros… decidió no maquillarse demasiado, después de todo nunca lo hacía.

Cuando estuvo lista apareció a unas dos cuadras del restaurante, eran casi las nueve, así que debía apurarse para no faltar a sus modales ingleses.

Al estar en el frontis del lugar tragó saliva. No sería una noche fácil.

---.---

**¿Sabías que soy adicta a los reviews? :)**


	3. La verdad en tu piel

**¡Hola terrícolas!**

**Primero que nada, pido perdón por retrasarme en la actualización. No fue por falta de inspiración (De echo este cap lo hice en 1 día) pero no tuve tiempo para nada, las chicas universitarias espero me comprendan. Este capítulo se nos viene intenso! Así que no se pierdan ni el detalle más nimio...**

**Espero disfruten la lectura, y recuerden que su review es el reconocimiento a mi trabajo xD.**

**¡A leer!  
**

_Capítulo 3: "La verdad en tu piel"_

El vapor que inundaba en enorme baño de la mansión del heredero Malfoy hacía que la silueta de éste se difuminara en el espejo, sin embargo ni la borrosa imagen podía ocultar la ansiedad que experimentaba el rubio. Deslizó su mano por el espejo quitando todo resto de empañamiento, se miró fijamente y notó sus pupilas dilatadas: No solo estaba ansioso, estaba excitado. Salió rápidamente del baño hasta su habitación con la toalla en la cintura, quitó una prenda íntima de su amante de turno de la cama, una chica sin nombre, para comenzar a vestirse. Sabía que no tenía que ser demasiado elegante, pero vamos, estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy: eligió su mejor traje de seda italiana y una camisa que haría desfallecer a cualquier mujer, roció su cuerpo con el más caro de los perfumes y calzó unos brillantes zapatos que un londinense normal compraría con dos años de sueldo.

Al entrar nuevamente al baño pensó en peinar su cabello como siempre lo hacía, engominado hacia atrás y correctamente ordenado, pero algo en su cabeza le dijo que esa noche sería mejor llevarlo levemente revuelto y un poco más largo de lo normal.

Miró el reloj. Las 8:30. Tiempo suficiente para llegar al restaurante sin retraso.

**OoOoO**

Al entrar Hermione al restaurante el recepcionista pidió su abrigo y le preguntó si tenía reservación. Ella con tan solo nombrar el apellido Malfoy la dirigieron como si fuera la reina de Inglaterra a una mesa privada en el balcón del _penthouse_.

La castaña en verdad se sentía muy incómoda, ella solo acostumbraba a ir a restoranes de comida rápida o cenas familiares, tanto lujo la hacía sentir fuera de lugar. Al entrar a la suite privada divisó una mesa ornamentada con velas, un bote de champagne y unos cubiertos, sin querer tuvo la súbita idea de que esa cena eran más que negocios.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para sacar esos ilusos pensamientos de su mente fijó su vista en el balcón, y la ciudad reflejada en su retina, Londres, la atrajo como abeja a la miel.

El restaurante _Pearl_ estaba situado en un lugar privilegiado dentro de las calles londinenses. Podía divisar las hermosas estructuras con siglos de antigüedad en todo su esplendor. Las luces del ya casi extinguido ocaso, los faroles, las ventanas y los automóviles hacían un verdadero espectáculo que quizá, valía el gasto apreciarlo. Se quedó viendo el final del atardecer, y como poco a poco la luna y las estrellas se unían al festival de destellos nocturnos. Curiosamente era una noche cálida, sentía que podía quedarse allí mirando hasta que el sol se asomase nuevamente…

-Granger – la voz ronca la sacó súbitamente de su ensimismamiento. Ella se giró luego de oír su apellido.

Draco Malfoy era guapo, si que lo era, no cabía ninguna duda. Pero ella no recordaba haberlo visto tan guapo nunca antes en su vida. El cabello ordenado le sentaba muy bien, pero joder, con esos mechones de oro revoloteando por su cara… ESE Malfoy la hacía recordar muchas escenas pasadas.

Pero todo estaba claro como el agua.

Cualquier expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la castaña al ver a Draco no tenía ni la más mínima comparación con la mandíbula desencajada que había puesto el rubio al ver voltearse a su eterna enemiga de la infancia. Su piel blanca resaltaba exquisitamente con el rojo vestido y las luces de la ciudad, hasta sintió las ganas de morder sus hombros como si fuesen el más exquisito chocolate blanco. Sentía que sus labios de un carmesí intenso le pedirían a súplicas una probada de sus besos, sintió la urgencia de que sus ojos destellaran súplicas de pasión…

Pero, claro, también sintió que sus pantalones lo delatarían si la castaña por esas cosas de la vida decidiera mirar hacia abajo.

-Disculpa, enseguida vuelvo – murmuró tan rápidamente como desapareció de la estancia.

Ella solo tomó una bocanada de aire, como había pensado, la noche sería demasiado larga.

**OoOoO**

Indudablemente la cena estaba exquisita, no cabía duda. Se notaba el esmero por agradar y halagar al magnate Draco Malfoy y a su acompañante. Estaban a mitad de la cena cuando el rubio sacó el _champagne_ del bote y sirvió un poco en ambas copas de cristal.

-¿Un brindis por el proyecto? – Preguntó él, alzando su copa – Se que quedan pequeñas dudas con respecto a él, pero yo estoy sorprendido de tu trabajo y confío en que sabrás invertir muy bien los fondos.

-Bien – Hermione alzó también su copa y brindó – Aunque, si no te molesta, quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas…

-Yo se lo que quieres preguntar – se llevó la copa a los labios – pero quiero que disfrutemos de la velada antes de ponernos a hablar de negocios – bebió.

A ella le pareció razonable, después de todo era una noche muy hermosa como para desaprovecharla solo con trabajo. Al terminar de cenar el mozo les trajo el postre.

-Cuéntame algo – pronunció el platinado - ¿Sólo trabajas? No pareciera que tuvieras muchos pasatiempos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Lo dices porque crees que sigo siendo un ratón de biblioteca?

-No me malinterpretes. No dudo que sigas siendo una come libros… pero tu trabajo es realmente bueno como para que lleve tan poco tiempo. Ya sabes que salimos hace muy poco de Hogwarts…

-Bueno, básicamente soy una trabajólica… no se si sabes que murieron mis padres hace más de un año… y no tuve muchas oportunidades de estudio.

-Lo lamento.

Ella asintió, no se sentía cómoda con el tema. Levantó la vista y vio al rubio bebiendo _champagne, _mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Y tú, Malfoy?, no creo que lo único que hayas echo haya sido nadar en tu fortuna durante meses.

-Claro – El rió. Después de todo seguían teniendo rivalidad – Pues pensé en casarme con Parkinson, pero digamos que no se dieron las cosas y terminamos de la peor forma. Ahora me dedico a estar con chicas y… bueno, negocios – _bebió más champagne. _

La castaña asintió. A decir verdad no era para nada raro que él; guapo, millonario y famoso, tuviera tantas chicas como se le diera la gana. Pero de cierta manera eso influyó un poco en su interior… Ella había dedicado la mayor parte de su juventud en los estudios, y ahora que seguía siendo joven tenía una hija a cuestas que alimentar, mientras el otro partícipe de esa criatura disfrutaba de su galantería. Claro, él solo vivía de la manera que le placía porque no estaba enterado de la existencia de aquella niña, pero ella no lo culpaba por ningún motivo, después de todo era ella quien no quería que él se enterase. Sin embargo allí estaba ese malestar en su estómago, ese que se siente cuando tienes la conciencia intranquila.

-Permiso, tengo que ir al baño… - Ella se levantó rápidamente dejando a su paso el olor a vainilla en la estancia.

**OoOoO**

Hermione seguía nerviosa, su conciencia la molestaba. Mojó con agua fría su nuca para relajarse, pero el malestar en su abdomen siguió aquejándola. Molesta por su nuevo arrepentimiento retocó su maquillaje y se miró al espejo tendidamente.

-Tranquila – se dijo a si misma – todo lo que has echo, lo has echo para bien.

Y olvidando su bolso en el baño, salió de éste hacia la _suite_.

…

….

…

Al llegar no encontró a Malfoy en la mesa, pero reconoció su silueta a contraluz a orillas del balcón. Caminó hacia él con las copas de _champagne _y lo acompañó a mirar las luces de la noche. Le pasó la suya.

-Estoy aburrido de las mujeres sin rostro y sin identidad que se acuestan conmigo todas las noches – dijo Draco, mirando fijamente las luces, seducido por el alcohol – Me siento vacío.

Hermione, por acto reflejo, colocó su mano en la mejilla del heredero Malfoy. Su piel era suave, fría y su mejilla respondió a la caricia. Él dejó ambas copas en el borde del balcón y volteó en 45 grados para mirarla frente a frente. Puso su nariz en el pelo de la chica; _olor a canela, muy familiar – _pensó.

-¿Por qué quieres financiar este proyecto? – Preguntó Hermione, aprovechando la situación de cercanía.

-Ya te lo dije – respondió él, sin quitar su nariz del castaño cabello – hay una bruja hija de _muggles _que tengo que encontrar.

-¿Por qué? – Draco había levantado la barbilla de ella.

-Porque ella huye de mi – le quitó los cabellos de la cara y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué huye de ti?

Draco suspiró y volvió su vista a las luces de la noche. Su mirada era confusa.

-Tengo una hija – Dijo, amargamente – Tengo una hija con alguien que no recuerdo…

**OoOoO**

Hermione llegó a su casa con lágrimas negras surcando sus mejillas. Se quitó los tacones al cruzar el salón y los lanzó lejos, se soltó el cabello dejando libres los rizos y sin quitarse siquiera la ropa se tendió en la cama sollozando. Estaba perdida… Malfoy lo sabía todo y no le costaría nada encontrarla. Su pequeña familia se desmoronaría, y ella sería la más perjudicada.

Ya no tenía escapatoria…

**OoOoO**

Draco bebió el resto de _champagne_ que quedó de la velada. No sabía por qué, pero se había comportado de una manera inadecuada con la castaña… pero ese olor que despedía su cuerpo y esa fantástica piel que tenía lo habían hipnotizado. El lado bueno es que ella había tenido que marcharse repentinamente, si no le habría sido difícil resistirse.

Antes de marcharse decidió pasar a refrescarse al baño, pero al entrar se encontró con el bolso de la castaña. Al tomarlo cayó esa especie de chuchería _muggle _que servía para guardar tarjetas y cosas por el estilo. No era costumbre suya husmear… pero algo lo llamó a revisar la cartera.

Al abrirla sintió un revoltijo estomacal. Una niña rubia de un año aproximadamente le sonreía con unos ojos igual de grises que los suyos.

---.---

**¡Reviews :D!**


	4. El whiskey de fuego que apagó el fuego

***Aparece Shelfu con una armadura policial, cubriendo todo su cuerpo* LO LAMENTOOOO!!! **

**De verdad, he querido actalizar tantas veces... y soy tan descarada... y aghhh, de verdad siento tanto el retraso :(!**

**Se que no cuenta, pero lo hice más largo de lo normal. Y para aquellas que les agrade el Lemmon... por favor traer un balde para la baba (en serio)... aunque me quedó bastante suavecito para tratar de agradarlas a todas.**

**A verrr.... solo puedo decir que me reencontré con la trama, y estoy listísima para seguir escribiendo (llevo la mitad del cap 5) Así que no me desapareceré por eones como lo hice ahora... LO LAMENTO x 1000**

**No les quito más de su valioso tiempo. A leer!  
**

_Capítulo 4: "__El whiskey de fuego que apagó el fuego"_

_Flashback_

_-¡No puedo creer que no volveremos más a Hogwarts! – Exclamó el niño-que-vivió._

_-Así es la vida, compañero. Hay que aprovechar al máximo el día que nos queda – El pelirrojo de acercó a su amigo para susurrarle algo al oído - ¿Crees que con Hermione hoy pueda pasar algo…?_

_-Desiste Ron – negó Harry – Tu ruptura con ella fue hace meses, son demasiado distintos._

_Ron se encogió de hombros. _

_Era su último día en el castillo, aquellos largos años en Hogwarts habían traído muchas sorpresas a sus vidas. Por ejemplo Harry nunca creyó tener tan buenos amigos como Ron y Hermione, y ahí estaban, juntos hasta el último año. _

_La gente comenzó a llegar al gran comedor muy entusiasta, no solo por el apetito en la hora del desayuno, sino también porque el consejo estudiantil había decidido hacer una fiesta de despedida para los de séptimo. Estaban todos ansiosos por la idea, el castillo estaba teñido de cuatro colores revoloteantes de excitación por la gran noche. Las mujeres se mostraban secretamente sus vestidos y accesorios para la noche, los varones se dedicaban a mirarlas con la esperanza de ligar con alguna de ellas, y otros, como Ron, refunfuñaban a diestra y siniestra de que aquella fiesta era la idea más estúpida que a alguien se le hubiera podido cruzar por la cabeza._

_-Te lo digo Harry – alegó el menor de los varones Weasley – De la única cosa que me alegro al dejar Hogwarts, aparte de no verle más la cara a ese hurón déspota llamado Malfoy, es que ya no tendré que asistir a estas cursilerías._

_La visión de su castaña amiga al sentarse frente a ellos los sacó de sus divagaciones, tenía una cara de sueño que no se disimulaba con nada. En un murmullo casi inaudible les deseó los buenos días y casi hunde su cara en el tazón de leche._

_-No me digas que te quedaste estudiando cuando ya no habrá deberes nunca más en la vida – bromeó Ron. Ella ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza para lanzarle una mirada asesina._

_-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Harry._

_-Solo estoy muy cansada, pasé la noche en vela… – Dio un sonoro bostezo que cubrió con la palma de su mano. Luego se dispuso a comer su desayuno tranquilamente. Harry y Ron la miraron por un momento como pidiendo explicaciones al por qué no había conciliado el sueño, pero al parecer ella estaba muy ocupada ignorando el tema. Al rato después llegó Ginny, que si era posible, tenía una cara de desvelo peor que la de Hermione, imitó a ésta sentándose a su lado y devorando el desayuno sin decir palabra. Ambos amigos prefirieron huir._

_-¿Es idea mía o nos perdimos de alguna reunión secreta a media noche? - Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras abandonaba el gran comedor acompañado de su mejor amigo._

_-Ya sabes – se encogió de hombros Harry – "Cosas de chicas". _

OoOoO

_El fuego verdoso en la fría sala común ambientaba tétricamente la estancia y sus residentes. La escasa luz alumbraba solo rostros masculinos en pos de descanso y conversación, ni un ápice de perfume femenino adornaba ese cuadro tan deprimente, pero era obvio para todos ellos, las vanidosas Slytherin se estaban alistando para la fiesta con horas y horas de anticipación. El rechoncho Goyle devoraba unos pastelillos en una mesa a la esquina de la chimenea, y a su lado Blaise Zabinni leía un libro tranquilamente._

_-¿Y Malfoy? – preguntó el moreno, observando con repugnancia como las migajas caían de la boca de Goyle – No lo veo desde ayer, no asistió al desayuno._

_-__ 'No tfengo idfea' – masculló glotonamente. Zabinni lo miró con más asco que interés._

_-¿Cómo puedes comer así luego de haberte atragantado en el desayuno? – preguntó una aparecida Pansy Parkinson, sumándose a la expresión de repugnancia de Blaise. Luego dirigió su altanera mirada al último – Oí que mencionaban a Draco, ¿Lo han visto?_

_-Lo mismo le pregunté a Gregory – respondió, volviendo su completa atención al libro – No tengo idea donde está._

_OoOoO_

_El tibio sol primaveral acariciaba una rubia cabellera que se asomaba junto a unos arbustos a orillas del lago. Era un lugar muy pacífico, y bello. Podía observar la microscópica vida deslizarse bajo el agua, y la sensación del césped verde acariciar sus manos. El día era perfecto, con matices arco iris que traslucían por la vegetación. Tenía ganas de quedarse allí para siempre._

_-Siempre me ha gustado este lugar – pronunció una voz femenina que él conocía muy bien. Ella tomó asiento junto a él, observando el agua con interés – Diría que es uno de los lugares más lindos del castillo._

_El rubio no hablaba. Observaba el matiz de las hojas al caer, solo se dejaba fascinar por el espectáculo que la naturaleza le brindaba. Pero poco a poco su atención fue cambiando de rumbo… comenzó a sentir la respiración calmada de su compañera, sus movimientos serenos, su inigualable aura que llenaba ese momento de perfección absoluta. No quería girar para mirarla, sentía el tacto de sus rizos rebeldes rozar su cuello con el ondear del viento, y ese momento lo quería atesorar. Saber que era ella con tan solo oír sus sutiles suspiros y su inconfundible presencia. Llenarse de ese olor que tantos hormigueos causaba a su cuerpo, canela y vainilla en una mezcla tan de ella… que lo hacían perder sus anteriores ideas._

_-Nunca creí estar en una situación similar contigo – habló ella nuevamente, acariciando a Malfoy con sus palabras – Si me lo hubieran contado, de seguro me hubiera espantado o matado de la risa._

_Ahora si Malfoy la miró. Sus ojos se clavaron con las mieles de ella, con una mezcla entre reproche y pena._

_-No soy tan malo Granger…_

_-Eso aún no lo se. Pero al menos tengo la certeza de que no eres tan terrible como me lo imaginé alguna vez – Draco volvió a desviar la mirada y perderse en sus divagaciones, ella, por supuesto, lo notó inmediatamente - ¿Te pasa algo?_

_Draco suspiró. De cierta manera compartía la opinión de la castaña, no tenía idea de cómo se había acercado de a poco a ella ni de cómo habían llegado a tal situación de confianza, pero estaba seguro de que hace años, ni por asomo, habría imaginado que precisamente ella sería considerada alguien de confianza._

_Ella, esa maldita mujer, iba contra todo lo que sus padres y su estirpe le habían inculcado alguna vez._

_Y quizás era por eso mismo que ella le gustaba tanto._

_-Estoy un poco asustado- contestó, sorprendiéndose por el cambio que había tenido con ella. A nadie le habría dicho jamás que estaba asustado. Ni a su madre._

_Pero ella también se sorprendió. Si bien no eran más que cercanos, casi amigos, o amigos a escondidas, sentía que con el heredero Malfoy podía ser distinto a lo que todo el mundo esperaba de ella. Se sentía libre, mucho más libre que nunca. Y eso la asustaba a ella también._

_La asustaba la idea de pensar en él día y noche como una quinceañera con hormonas revolucionadas, se moría de la rabia cuando sus pensamientos de media noche la llevaban a sus finos labios y sus profundos ojos, cuando despertaba de madrugada sudorosa porque se lo imaginaba entre sus piernas. Se culpaba, una y otra vez, por imaginarse acurrucada entre sus brazos, por sentir su lengua donde sea que el estimara conveniente._

_No la asustaba, la aterraba._

_La aterraba la idea de enamorarse de él. Porque eran distintos. Porque no eran el uno para el otro._

_Pero el hecho de que sus ojos, profundos como la luna, la miraran con tal intensidad frente al paisaje que a ella más le gustaba, tenía una magia oculta. Sentía que si no lo tocaba se le iría el alma, necesitaba ese calor que emanaba su cuerpo con solo rozarlo. Y verlo iluminado por el sol y despeinado por el viento no eran de mucha ayuda para sus impulsos._

_Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaban después de años de estudios agotadores, Hermione desvió la mirada de esos ojos que la estaban torturando. Intentó sentir la brisa, rezó para que el ambiente se volviera helado derepente y apagara el color de sus mejillas. Que alguna magia desconocida la salvara de esa situación… Más sin embargo ninguna magia protectora es tan fuerte para resistirse a los dedos del rubio tocando su barbilla, girándola lentamente hacia su cara y depositando un intenso beso en sus labios temblorosos._

_Ninguna magia combatía su lengua, sus brazos aprisionándola contra su pecho. Ninguna clase de fuerza sobrehumana o natural era capaz de anular las sensaciones que causaba su piel._

_Nada podía protegerla contra Draco Malfoy._

_Mas él solo pensaba en sus labios, y como se movían tímidamente y con poca experiencia. Su cabeza solo ocupaba la idea de arrancar un gemido furibundo de los labios de esa castaña que, sorpresivamente, había correspondido su beso espontáneo. Sintió deseos que ninguna mujer le había despertado con tal intensidad, deseaba llevarla a lo más profundo del bosque._

_La deseaba. Con todas sus fuerzas._

_Y eso era finalmente lo que ambos temían y no podían combatir._

_El ladrido de Fang, el perro jabalinero de Hagrid, hizo que ambos se separaran tan rápido como se habían unido. Draco volteó a ver al animal quien no cesaba de ladrar contra unos matorrales tras ellos, y en menos de lo que tardó en voltearse Hermione había huido despavorida de aquella situación. _

_-Maldito perro – bramó Malfoy, jadeando no solo de ira. Se incorporó y se dirigió a paso firme hacia el castillo._

_Pero Fang seguía ladrando a los matorrales, donde una colérica Pansy Parkinson estaba escabullida sigilosamente._

_OoOoO_

_-¡Dónde estabas, hombre! – exclamó Zabinni al ver entrar a Malfoy en la sala común. Dejó su libro a un lado y se dirigió hacia él - ¿Se puede saber donde mierda estabas metido?_

_-¿Y a ti desde cuando te interesa mi bienestar, Blaise? – preguntó, con el ceño fruncido._

_-Desde que la loca esa que tienes de novia, ha movido a todo Hogwarts y nos pregunta cada treinta segundos si sabemos donde estás._

_Malfoy se tendió tranquilamente en el sofá ahuyentando a los pequeños de primero._

_-En primer lugar esa loca de patio no es mi novia. Y en segundo lugar no es problema mío que esté obsesionada conmigo…_

_-¡Draco! – La voz de Pansy se hizo escuchar en la mazmorra, él puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Zabinni lo miró con misericordia - ¿Dónde estabas?_

_¡Necesito mostrarte mi vestido para que nuestros trajes sean a juego! ¡No debemos desentonar! – Y rápidamente subió las escaleras en busca de su traje._

_-No sabía que la fiesta de hoy era con parejas… - Agregó Goyle desde su rincón._

_-Ya sabes como es Parkinson. Aprovecha toda oportunidad para exhibirme como si fuera realmente suyo._

_OoOoO_

_El reloj ya casi marcaba las ocho de la tarde, hora en que se abrirían las puertas del gran comedor para realizar la fiesta. Poco a poco el vestíbulo fue llenándose de gente elegantemente vestida. Harry estaba en un rincón junto a Ron quien esperaba ansiosamente que abrieran la puerta. Su escusa era que se moría de hambre, pero Harry estaba seguro de que quería encontrarse con alguien…_

_-¡Hola chicos! – Una preciosa Ginny Weasley los saludó. Su vestido negro resaltaba sus curvas bien formadas, dejando boquiabierto al pelinegro. Él querría haberle dicho alguna palabra bonita, como lo bien que se veía, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta._

_-¿Y Hermione? – Preguntó Ron, notando que la pelirroja llegaba sola – No me digas que no va a venir…_

_-Si vendrá, pero tuve que convencerla – respondió su hermana – Al parecer no se sentía muy bien en la tarde._

_-Lo noté – dijo al fin Harry - ¿Por qué tenían ese semblante ustedes dos?_

_-Nos quedamos hablando hasta muy tarde – respondió – Yo también tengo un poco de sueño._

_Repentinamente las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron para dar inicio a la ceremonia de despedida para los alumnos de séptimo. Las mesas características habían desaparecido dejando una amplia pista de baile y un sector con comidas y bebidas. Los tres se adentraron en el salón notando como la decoración festiva alentaba a todo el mundo a bailar y disfrutar del evento._

_-Ahí está ese hurón – refunfuñó Ron, mientras señalaba a Malfoy que junto con Parkinson vestían una carísima vestimenta verde penumbra – Si ese par llega a tener hijos, créanme que mi descendencia no irá al mismo colegio que ellos. Víboras._

_-No te amargues la noche Ron – lo animó Harry – Vamos a ver que hay de beber._

_Mientras Ginny se servía ponche, sintió un codazo sutil en su espalda. Ya estaba maldiciendo a quien lo había echo cuando vio a su castaña amiga metida en un vestido violeta oscuro de corte irregular, y un peinado que, obviamente, le había llevado horas hacerse._

_-Ginny… por favor acompáñame al baño. Necesito contarte algo._

_La pelirroja abandonó su ponche, siendo arrastrada por Hermione y seguidas con la mirada por el acompañante de Parkinson._

_OoOoO_

_-¡QUÉ! _

_-__ No grites tan fuerte, Ginny…_

_-Pero es que… por Merlín santísimo… ¡No puede ser…! – La pelirroja se echaba aire con las manos dramáticamente._

_-No seas exagerada, fue solo… una estupidez._

_-¿A semejante besuqueo frente al lago, a solas, le llamas una estupidez? – Ginny puso los ojos en blanco – Yo se que te juntabas con Malfoy, pero nunca supe que te gustaba…_

_-¡Y no me gusta! – se defendió Hermione, no muy convencida de lo que ella misma estaba afirmando – Fue… no se, solo nos dejamos llevar por lo lindo del paisaje…_

_Ginny enarcó una ceja, incrédula. Miraba a la castaña con cara de "No se quien te crees que soy, pero no te creo una sola palabra…" _

_-En serio Ginny, estoy un poco arrepentida… con Draco __estábamos creando un lindo lazo que pudo haberse roto hoy…_

_-Pues, no sacas nada con evadirlo. Necesitan hablar. Necesitan aclarar que todo fue un error._

_Hermione suspiró. Ni ella estaba muy segura de lo que quería o necesitaba decirle a Malfoy._

_-¿Y qué hacemos con esa víbora de Parkinson? No se despegará ni un solo segundo de Draco._

_-Déjamelo a mi – sonrió la pelirroja maliciosamente – No por algo soy hermana de los gemelos Weasley._

_OoOoO_

_Y era verdad. Creer que Ginny Weasley era tímida, calmada o menos bromista que el resto de sus hermanos, era un insulto real a su nombre._

_En algunos libros de herbología salían criaturas similares a los peces globo, algunas más monstruosas, otras de colores chillones y notoriamente venenosos. Pansy Parkinson, luego de beber del ponche contaminado con polvos de zonko que la pelirroja vertió en la bebida, era una mezcla de todos esos especímenes más otras criaturas viscosas y de dudosa procedencia sacadas de varios libros en la sección prohibida. Lo que a Hermione le dio más pena fue ese vestido tan caro, quedó reducido a jirones luego que su dueña se hinchara más que la tía de Harry en 2do año, y esas lujosas joyas salir disparadas por todo el salón…_

_Lo que Draco agradecía era que, no solo se llevarían a esa odiosa compañera a la enfermería el resto de la noche, si no que la garganta de Parkinson estaba tan hinchada que no fue capaz de pedirle al rubio que la acompañara. _

_Y, claro, tendría la noche libre para saldar cuentas con la castaña escurridiza._

_No fue muy difícil encontrarla, de hecho, pareciera como si ella estuviese parada en el umbral de la puerta del vestíbulo a propósito. Malfoy aprovechó el momento en el que todos en el salón ponían atención al sermón de McGonagall por lo ocurrido con Parkinson para escabullirse y tomarla del brazo sin que nadie lo notara._

_Caminaron hasta salir del castillo sin emitir sonido alguno. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué decir, y ninguno de los dos sabía tampoco exactamente a donde iban. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al mismo lugar en el que se besaron, casualmente se veía igual o más hermoso, las luces del castillo adornaban el lago, y las estrellas se encargaban de darle un toque nostálgico a la noche._

_Pero no estaban allí con los mismos ánimos que en la tarde. Había tensión. No existía esa complicidad inicial._

_-Discúlpame – Se le escapó a la castaña. Malfoy la miró. – No se exactamente qué cruzaba por mi cabeza, no tengo la certeza de nada en este momento, Draco. Pero en verdad lo lamento…_

_Él miró el lago, como buscando en él las palabras adecuadas. Hermione sentía que nunca antes en su vida el silencio y la espera habían sido tan incómodos. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Conociéndolo, seguramente estaría pidiendo un eterno perdón a cada antepasado sangre pura por haber osado tocar los labios de una sangre sucia inmunda._

_Y esa idea le dolió. Mucho más que cualquier insulto intencionado que el rubio le haya propinado años antes._

_-¿Que te disculpe? – Preguntó al fin - ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Sientes que hiciste algo mal? – Draco hizo una mueca, como si le doliera algo - ¿Sientes que no debió pasar? ¿Realmente te arrepientes?_

_N__o supo que contestar. No recordaba haber estado en una situación tan complicada nunca antes. No por el hecho de ser de difícil solución, más bien era un guiso de sentimientos opuestos. Lo peor de todo es que ni su corazón ni su cerebro le daban respuestas, ni ella sabía siquiera formular una contestación para aquella interrogante..._

_Su silencio, evidentemente, inquietaba de manera exagerada al heredero de los Malfoy._

_-¿Tan difícil es la respuesta, Granger? – __Preguntó, notoriamente molesto – Tú, la sabihonda de la clase, la que siempre tenía las respuestas a todas las interrogantes habidas y por haber… ¿No puedes darme un pequeño "si o no" a algo tan simple como un echo que ya deberías tener más que claro?_

_Hermione lo miró anonadada. ¿Cuál era la real importancia de esto? Es decir, ella ya lo había afirmado una vez, ya había pedido disculpas, había expresado que en verdad lo sentía, había dejado más que claro el hecho de que SI, se arrepentía, así que analizándolo un momento no encontró ni pies ni cabeza a la pregunta de Malfoy. Sin embargo (y ese maldito "pero" le molestaba en demasía), ella estaba segura de que las disculpas que recientemente le había dado al rubio no eran más que una respuesta automática, causada por el estupor y la vergüenza, por el miedo a ser rechazada…_

_Porque aunque, joder, le molestaba tanto el hecho de admitirlo… Le encantaba ese rubio con ojos de plata. ¡Y decir que le encantaba era nada!... pero no podía darse el lujo de que él lo supiera. Tenía la sospecha de que si Draco llegaba a saberlo, sería su infierno._

_Y aunque lo había afirmado una vez, no podía confirmarlo. No podía decir nuevamente que si se arrepentía, cuando lo que en realidad quería era lanzarse a sus brazos nuevamente._

_Optó por callar._

_Y Draco optó por desesperarse y, por poco, tirarse de los cabellos._

_-Maldita sea, Granger… - Draco no estaba bien, y se le notaba - ¿Por qué me dejas así, con respuestas a medias? ¿Es tan difícil de poner en palabras? – De verdad, se veía frustrado – No puedo entenderlo, de verdad creí que esto iba a alguna parte… - Se dejó caer al césped, sentándose – De verdad creí que teníamos algo…_

_Momento… ¿Teníamos algo? Eso era un vuelco radical en todos los sentidos. ¿Draco no se arrepentía?... ¿No se daba cuenta de que, lo que estaban haciendo, era un insulto a su familia, a su estirpe, a sus creencias, a todo? _

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó, un poco asustada. Pero inmediatamente después se sintió la persona más estúpida del mundo mágico. _

_Vio a Draco pararse, súbitamente. Ella creyó por un instante que se largaría de ahí sin decir ni una palabra más, y en efecto, no pronunció palabra alguna. No porque se haya ido, no porque no tenía cosas que decir, si no porque los labios de Draco estaban tan ocupados aprisionando los de ella que no había siquiera espacio para la comunicación oral. _

_Otro beso, ahí mismo, con casi las mismas características contextuales. Pero infinitamente mejor… No significaba que el primer beso había sido malo, ni por asomo. Pero ahora era distinto, calmado y furioso a la vez, como si quisiera dejar en claro que ella era suya, que la quería, y que esa noche no la olvidaría._

_Y a ella no le quedaba más que ceder ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Si sentía que ese beso le quemaba, si sentía las manos del Slytherin ardiendo en su cintura._

_Ministro de magia a quien sea quien le haya enseñado a besar a ese hombre, por Merlín._

_Cuidadosamente, Draco la reclinó sobre un árbol cercano. No paró de besarla un solo instante, y ella estaba segura de que aunque llegara Fang otra vez a interrumpirlos, no pararían. Draco se sacó los guantes de seda blanca que llevaba en esos momentos, y se dedico a la tortuosa tarea de tocarla__. Ella supo, más aún en ese momento, que Draco era fuego, la quemaba, la hacía arder con sólo tocar sus muslos por debajo del vestido, con sólo recorrer con esa lengua fugitiva las marcadas clavículas femeninas. Draco hacía sudar, por que el calor era él, porque su cuerpo era brasa. Y ella si, quería quemarse, incinerarse si era posible, fundirse en el ardor que le causaban sus manos._

_No quería desearlo, pero sin embargo lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas. En un rincón de su mente imploraba que sólo fuera una pasión adolescente, una aventura no más allá que en la última noche del colegio, más aún todo el resto de su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, más allá que una revolución de hormonas. No sólo lo deseaba, y aunque jamás lo admitiría, lo amaba._

_Draco no podía más. Aunque ella pensara lo contrario, él si había considerado innumerables veces a su estirpe, a sus padres, a sus valores inculcados, había pensado en cuan desilusionados y asqueados de él estaría su familia si lo vieran en ese momento. Pero ya no le importaba, ni ellos ni su maldita casta. Por él, que todos sus ancestros y sus compañeros Slytherin vieran como le hacía el amor a la que llamaban sangre sucia. A la que tanto denigraban, a la que le hacían muecas de asco y horribles dibujos en el mural de la sala común, a ella que trataban peor que un animal, peor que un elfo doméstico, peor que la escoria, a la que el mismo trató así alguna vez. A ella, esa castaña que gemía entrecortadamente bajo su cuerpo, que a cada beso le mordía el labio inferior, suplicante, pidiéndole en una callada súplica más… Esa impura, que lo abrazaba con todo su cuerpo, que semidesnuda se dejaba tocar, que hacía que él perdiera los sentidos y la noción de la realidad. _

_A ella que amaba, desde Merlín sabe cuando. A esa mujer que ya no aguantaba por hacer suya._

_Malfoy, en un intento de contenerse, bajó un poco la cremallera del vestido de Hermione, ubicado en su espalda; no mucho, lo suficiente como para liberar sus pechos, no muy grandes, inmaculados, pálidos, adornados con un pequeño botón rosado en la punta de cada cual. Y él no aguantó saborearlos, causando que ella se arqueara contra su cuerpo expectante, sintiendo como algo ya crecido dentro de los pantalones de él se le clavaba sobre la ropa interior. Era demasiado, más de lo que cualquier simple mortal puede soportar. Si sus labios eran el éxtasis, sus pechos eran el paraíso. Su cuerpo era el paraíso. Y él estaba seguro que jamás se cansaría de explorarlo. Siguió el recorrido por su cuerpo, bajando las manos de sus pechos a su cintura, de su cintura a sus nalgas, levantando más el vestido, sintiendo la inconfundible lencería de encaje en sus manos. Tocó el borde de sus bragas, jugó con los pliegues, aprovechando de inspeccionar más su anatomía. Subió tocando sus piernas, abiertas de par en par, siendo el único anclaje de ella al mundo el cuerpo de Malfoy y el árbol que la sostenía._

_Es cierto que la hebilla del cinturón del rubio la lastimó un par de ocasiones, pero no era precisamente por ese motivo que ella decidió arrancarlo de un tirón. Ni siquiera le molestaba la cremallera, pero igual la bajó. Jamás se había sentido tan aventurera. Él se deshizo de la prenda íntima de ella, para no quedar en profunda desventaja. Draco la miró a los ojos unos instantes, antes de que todo fuera irreversible. Ella, con sus pupilas dilatadas y su aliento entrecortado, asintió tímidamente a la interrogante oculta en la expresión del heredero Malfoy. Lo vio bajar un poco sus pantalones y sintió el miembro erguido de él colocarse en su entrada, con suavidad. Ella cerró los ojos, intuyendo lo que venía, y él solo atinó a poner sus labios sobre los de ella al momento que la penetraba con delicadeza._

_Era muy cierto lo que decían las chicas, lo que Ginny le dijo alguna vez también. Dolía, dolía mucho, pero sabía que era sólo una primera etapa. _

_-No te muevas aún, por favor – Imploró la castaña entre los labios de él, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza para atenuar el dolor. Él sólo continuó besándola, sin moverse un solo centímetro de su posición inicial. Hermione inspiró suavemente unos minutos – Hazlo lento, por favor._

_Draco obedeció. Comenzó a moverse poco y muy lentamente, no era como las veces anteriores en que había tenido sexo. No significaba lo mismo, como el sexo salvaje que tenía con Parkinson en el sillón de la sala común, o con las escapadas nocturnas con las otras Slytherin. Esto verdaderamente le importaba, quería que ella lo disfrutara, quería hacerla feliz. Continuó moviéndose muy lentamente, besándole el cuello, toda la cara, los hombros. La acariciaba y ella se abrazaba a él, se acurrucaba._

_Una vez él sintió que los músculos de ella se relajaron un poco, decidió moverse más rápido. Ella no mostró rechazo, por lo que siguió en su faena. La embestía en un ritmo perfecto a sus besos, se agarraba de las nalgas de ella para no perder el equilibrio, y ella sólo gemía y hacía chocar su aliento en el hombro de él. Poco a poco la vio arquearse, gemir más fuerte, mordisquearle la clavícula. Le volvían loco esos ruidos nasales que se escapaban de ella cuando la envestía un poco más profundo. _

_De repente Draco paró, ella lo miró interrogante. El rubio llevó su mano derecha al moño de la castaña y se lo desató, liberando los rizos salvajes del peinado._

_- Me gustas más así – Le dijo, con una sonrisa de medio lado. Ella sólo supo sonrojarse – ¿Estás cómoda? _

_-Si – dijo ella – Estoy bien._

_Él sonrió de nuevo, y continuó embistiéndola contra el árbol. Siguieron así, no variando mucho en su posición. Ella sentía como pequeñas deformaciones del tronco en su espalda se le clavaban y le dolían, pero realmente no le importaba mucho. No quería interrumpir lo que hacían._

_Ella podía jurar que era casi mágico, las sensaciones de el choque de pelvis, de las manos de él agarrando sus nalgas, eran demasiado fuertes. Él era mágico, su cabello desordenado, su camisa semiabierta, corbata torcida, esa pequeña gota de sudor balanceándose en su barbilla, y esos ojos mercurianos centellando, sin parar de mirarla, haciendo un compás con sus labios y su lengua, que muchas veces se aventuraba a encontrarse con la suya._

_Quizá cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, sintiéndose uno. Fundidos. La noche no helaba, la naturaleza los acompañaba, y las luces del castillo seguían parpadeando a la lejanía._

_-Hermione, no podré aguantar mucho tiempo más – dijo jadeante el rubio, sin parar de embestirla con fuerza. Ella asintió, como si hubiera entendido que estaba cansado por la posición tan difícil que estaban haciendo, y justo cuando ella se acomodó un poco para salir de aquella posición, sintió como un líquido caliente se escurría en sus entrañas._

_Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida._

_-Lo lamento, dijo Draco, apoyándose sobre su pecho - No alcancé a salir de tu cuerpo…_

_-No importa – respondió ella. Abrazándolo._

_OoOoO_

_Caminaron bajo el cielo estrellado, a paso lento__, en dirección hacia el castillo. Por lo tarde que era el frío había comenzado a asomarse, el rubio le pasó la chaqueta del traje a Hermione. Ella le sacó juguetonamente la corbata y se la puso también. No hablaron, a pesar de que muchas cosas cruzaban la mente de ambos, ella necesitaba saber qué había significado todo eso, él necesitaba decirle que quería estar con ella por siempre. Mañana sería otro día, y tendrían todos los días venideros para hablar sobre el tema. Al llegar al vestíbulo, ella subió un escalón para estar a la altura de Draco y le abrazó el cuello. El le sonrió, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. La castaña le devolvió la chaqueta, quedándose con la corbata._

_-¿Nos veremos mañana? – Preguntó el rubio, entusiasta._

_-¿Mañana, después del desayuno, donde siempre? – Preguntó ella._

_-Perfecto._

_Se besaron una última vez, lentamente, tiernamente. Ella subió la escalera mirando constantemente hacia atrás, hasta que se perdió de vista. Draco se quedó allí unos instantes, mirando el lugar en el que ella estaba hacia unos minutos. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las mazmorras. A la sala común._

_No había la necesidad de entrar en ella como para darse cuenta que la sala de los Slytherin era un caos total. Desde fuera se escuchaban los gritos indudables de Pansy Parkinson, Draco inspiró profundamente antes de cruzar la pared de piedra._

_-¡Malfoy! – Zabinni fue el primero en verlo - ¿Dónde mierda estabas? ¡Parkinson nos volverá a todos locos!_

_-¡Draco! – la aludida corrió hacia el rubio al momento de oír su nombre. Él puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró - ¡Te he estado buscando por todo el castillo! La cura para el embrujo que me lanzaron era más simple de lo que creí, sólo estuve 30 minutos en la enfermería._

_-Grandioso – pronunció Malfoy, con un tono que no tenía nada de "grandioso"._

_-¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó la morena, con los ojos suspicaces._

_-Por ahí. Fuera del castillo._

_Pansy hizo una mueca de odio, Draco no la notó._

_-¿Quieres algo caliente de beber? Afuera hace mucho frío. ¿Un té, café, algo?_

_-Lo que sea – pronunció Draco, con la sola esperanza de que se callara y se fuera por un instante. Pansy desapareció rumbo a las cocinas, y Zabinni se acercó a Malfoy._

_-¿A quién te tiraste hoy, eh? – Habló el chico negro – Supongo que es de otra casa, porque todas las Slytherin estaban por aquí. Espero no haya sido una Huffie regordeta o una Gryffindor con acné. – Zabbini rió. Más el rubio lo ignoró descaradamente._

_OoOoO_

_-Panqueques con miel – pronunció Hermione al retrato de la dama gorda. Este se abrió y ella ingresó de puntillas a la sala común. Estaba todo a obscuras, lo que demostraba que era más tarde de lo que ella creía. Estaba por llegar a la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de las chicas cuando una luz en la esquina de la estancia se encendió, dejando ver a una Ginny Weasley expectante y llena de curiosidad._

_-Tú hoy no duermes Granger – le dijo, emocionada – Pon tu trasero propiedad de Malfoy acá, porque me tienes que contar todo._

_Hermione sonrió, con esas sonrisas que se dan cuando uno está realmente feliz. _

_-Despeinada, con su corbata, con el vestido sucio… - continuó la pelirroja – Me huele a pérdida de virginidad._

_-Algo así – respondió ella, desafiante. _

_-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Cuéntame TO-DO!_

_-Me encantaría, querida, pero todo fue tan desenfrenado que me duelen hasta las uñas. Quizás mañana te cuente un poco. Sólo un poco. – Y subió rápidamente las escaleras sin que Ginny alcanzara siquiera a reaccionar. Al llegar a la habitación de las chicas de séptimo se desvistió silenciosamente y se metió a la cama. Con tantos recuerdos palpables, resientes, le sería muy difícil dormir._

_OoOoO_

_-Aquí tienes Draco - Le ofreció Pansy al rubio tendido sobre el sofá, poniendo especial cuidado de pasarle el whisky correcto. Malfoy lo recibió sin decir nada, y lo dejó entre sus manos varios minutos. La mujer lo miraba expectante, esperando que le diera al menos un sorbo a la bebida __alcohólica. _

_-No hace falta que me esperes, Pansy. Hoy no hay noche de pasión._

_-Solo espero a que pruebes el whiskey Draco – respondió ella, con tono tétricamente angelical – Lo preparé tal y como te gusta, 2 hielos, lleno hasta la mitad, con…_

_-Está bien, está bien – Malfoy tragó de un sorbo el contenido del vaso, haciendo una mueca - ¿Contenta?_

_La chica sonrió, más allá de una sonrisa complacida. Draco se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras._

_-Voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana – y subió peldaños arriba._

_-Descansa, cariño – le deseó ella, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Cuando Draco se perdió de vista ella sacó una pequeña botella con una poción púrpura en su interior. La miró unos instantes y la volvió a guardar, procurando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta._

_-Si, mi dulce Draco. Eres demasiado bueno para una mugrienta sangre sucia – murmuró – Demasiado bueno para alguien que no sea yo._

_OoOoO_

_Alcanzó a levantarse temprano, quizás por la ansiedad, quizás por la ilusión de no toparse con Ginny para no tener que dar explicaciones antes del desayuno. Se dio una ducha rápida y refrescante, sacando todo resto de la noche anterior de su cuerpo, con algo de nostalgia. Al terminar de vestirse guardó cuidadosamente la corbata de Malfoy entre sus cosas, y bajó anímicamente dispuesta a desayunar. _

_Iba bajando la escalera de mármol, llegando al vestíbulo, cuando una escena la hizo perder más que el apetito. Aquel rubio, a quien había entregado todo la noche anterior, aquel que le susurró mil "te quiero" al oído mientras hacían el amor, estaba de espaldas besando a Pansy Parkinson, abrazándola como lo hizo con ella, tocándola como lo hizo bajo la luna…_

_Pansy le susurró algo al oído a Draco, él se dio vuelta. La miró y se mofó descaradamente._

_-Piérdete, insulto a la sangre – le gritó, haciendo que algo en ella se rompiera. _

_OoOoO_

_Por razones que ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Ginny entendieron, Hermione se fue en un vagón sola. Acompañada por la soledad acongojante, y por las risas de Draco Malfoy que se escuchaban desde el vagón vecino._

_------.-------_

**¿Quieren saber qué sigue? REVIEEEEWS :D**


	5. La pieza que siempre faltó

**¿Ven? Cumplí mi promesa de actualizar pronto :)**

**Este capítulo fue particularmente complicado, tuve que hacer calzar muchas cosas que tenía en mente, gracias a Merlín no quedó muy extraño. Espero que en este capítulo se clarifiquen algunas dudas con respecto a lo que me han preguntado mediante reviews. Yo creo que me demoraré un poco más para el siguiente capítulo, será más largo y probablemente el último (Si es que no hay epílogo). Otra cosa, me disculpo, porque en el capítulo anterior encontré un par de horrores de ortografía espantosos, no me di ni cuenta, pero entiendan que subí el capítulo a las 5 de la mañana... o si no me mandaban un avada seguro :(, yo también odio ese tipo de faltas, así que permitan mis excusas.  
**

**¡Disfruten!  
**

Capítulo 5: "La pieza que siempre faltó"

_FLASHBACK_

_-Aquí tiene, señor Malfoy – una linda secretaria de cabellos rojos le entregó una carpeta al aludido. Él le sonrió picaronamente y ella sólo atinó a sonrojarse antes de salir de la habitación._

_Cuando su secretaria se fue, Draco abrió la carpeta. Estaba trabajando, más bien, tratando de buscar alguna fuente de inversión rentable para aumentar el capital de su compañía. Estaba considerando varias instituciones, pero la que más llamaba su interés era alguna clase de afiliación del ministerio sin los recursos suficientes para llevarse a cabo, generalmente esos proyectos pequeños tenían detrás mentes brillantes que sabían mucho de negocios, y precisamente él era el indicado para sacarle provecho a una lumbrera._

_-Señor Malfoy – la secretaria volvió a entrar, ruborizada – éste es el correo de la mañana, por la lechuza que lo envió, parecía de carácter urgente._

_Draco recibió el correo tocando deliberadamente la mano de la joven. Ésta se ruborizó más, si eso era posible, y salió torpemente del despacho. El rubio tomó su abrecartas de plata y rasgó el sobre, bastante cutre debería agregar, considerando que era una carta dirigida para él, y desplegó la escueta nota que contenía:_

"_Necesitamos hablar. Es urgente. En el Caldero chorreante, te esperaré ahí. 18:00 hrs, no lo olvides."_

_Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír. Aunque debía admitir que era una buena táctica. Generalmente sus amantes de turno, desesperadas por que él se fijara en ellas nuevamente, hacían ese tipo de jugarretas. Era bastante obvio que debía ser alguna de ellas, todas eran unas locas predecibles y desesperadas por un poco de atención, generalmente inventando triquiñuelas para que él no se casara con Parkinson. Y aunque no le agradara mucho la idea de casarse, su mejor opción era la psicópata de Pansy, al menos coincidían en fortuna y en clase. _

_Arrugó el papel y lo tiró al tacho de la basura. Tenía mucho que hacer para ocuparse de nimiedades._

_OoOoO_

_La noche anterior…_

_Harry caminaba de un lado hacia otro, seguido por Ron. Ginny los miraba monótonamente, igual de nerviosa pero menos inquieta. Molly Weasley movía su pierna compulsivamente, sin tratar de disimular lo ansiosa que se encontraba._

_-¿Pueden dejar de moverse ustedes dos? – Bramó la matriarca Weasley a Harry y Ron – Me ponen más nerviosa de lo que estoy._

_Ron se sentó malhumorado a un lado de Luna que reía silenciosamente. Harry se quedó de pié tamborileando los dedos contra el muro. De repente de la puerta a una izquierda de Harry, sale un hombre vestido completamente de blanco y con una mascarilla. __El pelinegro fue el primero en acercarse._

_-Doctor… - dijo, nervioso - ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Cómo están los dos?_

_-Las dos – corrigió el hombre, con una gran sonrisa tras su mascarilla – Es una hermosa niña._

_Ginny lanzó un chillido de emoción mientras su madre la abrazaba. Ron y Harry se miraban contentos y Luna aplaudía soñadoramente._

_-¿Podemos pasar a verla? – preguntó Ron, preocupado._

_-Es preferible que pasen ahora antes de que se duerma por la anestesia, sin embargo solo pueden pasar tres personas por turnos de diez minutos._

_Todos se miraron._

_-Entren ustedes tres – dijo Ginny – yo entraré con mamá finalizados los diez minutos._

_Harry, Ron y Luna entraron en la habitación. Un intenso olor a fármacos característicos de los hospitales muggles les golpeó la nariz como una bofetada. Caminaron por el pasillo y se encontraron con Hermione acostada sobre una camilla blanca, notoriamente cansada y un poco pálida._

_-Hola – le dijo Harry, acercándose primero - ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Ella dirigió sus orbes color miel a las esmeraldas de Harry, él sonrió._

_-Bien… - murmuró - un poco cansada._

_-Es evidente – se sumó Ron, acercándose también a la chica. Luna rodeó el otro lado de la cama, en donde se encontraba una pequeña cuna con sábanas rosas._

_-Es preciosa – anunció la rubia, con voz angelical – parece un 'snurble'._

_Los tres amigos se encogieron de hombros._

_-Y… ¿Cómo se llama la pequeña? – preguntó Ron._

_-Emily. Como mi madre._

_-¿Emily Malf…? – Ron no alcanzó a terminar, Harry le pegó un codazo en las costillas._

_-Emily Granger – corrigió la castaña, sin ánimos a dar más explicaciones. Luna hizo un gesto extraño, como de tristeza, que nadie alcanzó a notar. _

_-Solo queremos que sepas que estaremos aquí cualquier cosa, tú sólo nos llamas – Espetó el niño-que-vivió – Nos turnaremos. No dudes en llamarnos, ¿Si?_

_Hermione asintió. Recostó cansadamente su cabeza en el almohadón y entrecerró los ojos._

_-Se nota que estás muerta – expresó Ron – Mejor vámonos antes de cumplir los diez minutos, chicos. Para que Ginny y mamá alcancen a verlas antes de que se duerma._

_Se despidieron de Hermione y de la pequeña Emily. Salieron de la habitación silenciosamente y les anunciaron a las dos mujeres que podían entrar. Una vez ingresaron, Ron se dejó caer dramáticamente sobre el sofá de la sala de espera._

_-Merlín… es igual al cerdo de Malfoy – Ron se notaba angustiado._

_-Lo se – Lo apoyó su amigo – Incluso ahora que acaba de nacer. No quiero ni pensar lo igual que será a él en unos meses más._

_Ambos siguieron conversando acerca del tema, antes de que las mujeres salieran de la habitación de la castaña para asignar los turnos. Mientras, Luna veía reflexivamente la puerta del pabellón de maternidad. _

_OoOoO_

_-Adiós, señor Malfoy – habló su secretaria, mientras el rubio cigarrillo en boca salía del despacho – Que tenga buena noche, nos vemos mañana._

_El rubio no contestó, sólo le dedicó una brillante sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier fémina. Al salir de la oficina se abrigó, a pesar de que ya estaban casi en primavera los días seguían helando. Mientras abrochaba los ojales de su abrigo, sintió en el bolsillo del mismo algo pesado, metió la mano y se encontró con un pergamino._

"_No te olvides de recoger tu traje para la boda, en el callejón Diagon._

_Besos. Pansy."_

_Maldición. Quería ir directamente a casa, pero si lo hacía sin el traje seguramente la loca de Parkinson no pararía de parlotear. Empuñó su varita luego de haberse puesto los guantes y se apareció fuera del caldero chorreante. Súbitamente, quizás por la nota que había encontrado de Pansy en su bolsillo, recordó la escueta carta que le habían enviado esa mañana. 'A las 18:00 en el caldero chorreante'. Instintivamente miró su reloj, eran las 18:15… A decir verdad tenía algo de curiosidad con respecto a quién lo había citado. _

_Tal vez sería divertido._

_OoOoO_

_Al abrir los ojos, divisó la escasa luz de su habitación. Se le hacía un poco dificultoso moverse, le dolía mucho la espalda. Ahora que Hermione estaba en aquellas circunstancias, reflexionaba, que quizás debió haberlo pensado mejor al momento de elegir un hospital muggle. En San Mungo tal vez hubiera sido menos dolorosa la incisión… _

_Pero no, a sus padres les hubiera gustado que fuera en el hospital en que ellos trabajaban. _

_Por instinto miró hacia su lado izquierdo. Una pequeña cunita solitaria destacaba por sus matices infantiles, su pequeña criatura dormitaba plácidamente entre las mantas. Se veía tan indefensa, tan chiquita, que a Hermione se le encogió el corazón de sólo pensar que algo pudiera pasarle. Con uno de sus dedos removió un poco los pelitos de su cabeza, muy finos, casi parecían pelusitas rubias adornando juguetonamente a la pequeña. Inconcientemente, al observar su cabello, pensó en Malfoy. Su hija se parecía mucho a él, evidentemente, pues era su padre biológico. Podía incluso afirmar, aunque llevara horas de nacida, que era su vivo retrato. El bebé arrugó la nariz un segundo, Hermione se alegró que al menos su hija tuviera algo de ella._

_Su hija. Sonaba tan extraño. A pesar de que la llevó nueve meses en su vientre, sentía que la palabra "madre" le quedaba grande. Y claro, ya que estaba sola en su crianza, más grande aún…_

_Maldición, no podía dejar de pensar en Malfoy… No es que siempre lo hiciera, de hecho, casi ya se había olvidado de la existencia de ese hombre, pero en esas circunstancias no podía quitarlo de su cabeza. Repentinamente comenzó a recordar los acontecimientos dolorosos a causa de él, a causa de su vida que le quitó a sus padres, a causa de mandarle una pequeña criatura cuando no tenía nada que entregarle…_

_Y lloró. Derramó lágrimas por todo lo que había pasado, anhelando que sus próximas lágrimas fueran de felicidad…_

_Pero no podía, simplemente. Estaba muy feliz por la llegada de Emily, era preciosa, era suya y la cuidaría hasta la muerte. Pero sabía que todo sería el triple de difícil. Sabía que a Malfoy jamás le importaría la pequeña, y que si la familia de él se enterase podría ser peligrosísimo para la integridad de ambas. Y eso la asustaba. A pesar de estar acompañada por todos sus amigos, se sentía sola._

_OoOoO_

_-Un whiskey de fuego, por favor – pidió el rubio a Tom, que corrió a buscar un vaso limpio para el caballero Malfoy. Draco inspeccionó con la mirada el local, a decir verdad no se veía nadie que pudiera haber sido su "amante de turno", o siquiera alguna mujer guapa tras su fortuna. Incluso, a parte de la vieja bruja tuerta de la esquina, no había mujeres en el caldero chorreante. Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, él se volteó con curiosidad._

_Una muchacha de cabello largo, rubia, delgada estaba frente a él. Llevaba unas enormes gafas marrones, por lo cual no podía divisar muy bien su rostro. Pero aunque no le viera el rostro, Draco supo inmediatamente que ella nunca había sido amante de él. El sofisticado heredero Malfoy jamás se metería con una mujer con tan horripilante abrigo púrpura, medias rayadas y sombrero… si a eso se le podía llamar sombrero, con plumas de pavo real. Ella, indudablemente, era un insulto al buen gusto._

_-No mires tanto las plumas – dijo ella, con una voz soñadora – Si las miras mucho te darán mala suerte por quince años._

_-Disculpe señorita – pronunció él, tratando de no olvidar sus modales – creo que se ha equivocado de persona._

_-No lo creo. Eres Draco Malfoy, ¿cierto?_

_Él asintió. Pero sinceramente quería salir de allí a quedarse con esa loca._

_-Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a recoger algo al callejón Diagon y ya van a cerrar, así que…_

_-No te vayas – dijo, calmadamente – tengo que conversar algo muy importante contigo._

_-No quiero ofenderte, pero…_

_-Tienes una hija._

_El rubio abrió los ojos en exceso. Eso era completamente ridículo._

_-Mira, yo ni siquiera te conozco, es imposible que nosotros…_

_-¡No! Nosotros no – La rubia se sacó las enormes gafas que cubrían su rostro, esa cara era inolvidable, claro, por todas las burlas hacia ella que realizaron en el colegio. Luna Lovegood, la lunática Lovegood. Esto era inaudito – Tienes una hija con… alguien más._

_-__ A ver – el rubio trataba de no escandalizarse - ¿Te mandó Potter, o la comadreja Weasley a jugarme algún tipo de broma? Porque si es así, puedes ir inmediatamente a…_

_-Que te digo la verdad. Tienes una hija, nació ayer._

_Esto, sinceramente, sobrepasaba toda lógica. Él dándole oídos a una afirmación absurda de Lunática Lovegood… era el colmo._

_-Escúchame Malfoy, sólo te pediré eso – dijo ella, seriamente – Luego decide tú si quieres creerlo o no. Pero no hagas ningún juicio antes de que te diga todo lo que tengo que contarte._

_OoOoO_

_Podía ser soñadora, extravagante, un poco freak, hasta un poco loca. Pero Luna Lovegood no era estúpida, y quien pensara lo contrario estaba bastante lejos de la verdad._

_Volvían a casa__ luego del término de las clases. Estaba un poco nostálgica porque sus amigos – Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville – se irían ese año. Era su último viaje en el expreso Hogwarts. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la nostalgia, salió del vagón en el que se encontraba con sus compañeros Ravenclaw para vender ejemplares de "El quisquilloso". Negocios eran negocios. Se paseó por el pasillo del expreso ofreciendo sus ejemplares, nunca le iba muy bien, pero al menos había vendido un par. Al llegar a los baños al final del tren escuchó unas voces en el retrete de las chicas. No es que ella quisiera husmear, pero lo que escuchó desde un principio la obligó a seguir oyendo._

_-Como te digo, Helena – era la voz de una chica – No dejé que esa sangre sucia se saliera con la suya. Tiene muchas razones para no merecer a alguien con sangre pura y estirpe. Primero que nada, es Gryffindor… puaj._

_Se escucharon unas risitas._

_-Segundo, es una asquerosa muggle que no merece nada, hasta los elfos domésticos valen más – risas – y bueno, por último es una sabihonda, pero no sabe nada de pociones, como yo._

_-Pero anda, Pansy – escuchó la voz de la otra niña – Dime qué le hiciste._

_-A __Granger no le hice nada – Ahí fue cuando Luna prestó completa atención, se metió sigilosamente en el retrete de al lado, porque como las chicas susurraban, era difícil oírlas – Hace tiempo me enteré de que ellos se veían a escondidas, y supuse también que anoche se reunirían. Por ello con una semana de anticipación preparé una pócima de amnesia. Pero no cualquier pócima… Ésta hace que olvide ciertas cosas, es muy práctica._

_-Pansy eres muy mala – la chica rió – Por eso me caes tan bien._

_-Ajá, y cuando él __volvió a la sala común, le preparé un whiskey con la pócima. ¡Hubieras visto la cara de esa mugrosa al vernos besándonos en la mañana!_

_Luna se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito de horror. ¿Cómo podía existir gente tan loca? Es decir, no loca como ella, en el sentido más inocente de la palabra. _

_Eso era maldad pura. Era horrible._

_No quiso seguir escuchando. _

_Salió silenciosamente del retrete y se dispuso a buscar a Hermione. No tenía idea de quién podía ser aquel con quien "se veía escondidas", pero era horrible lo que acababan de hacerle. La buscó por todo el tren, hasta que se topó con Ron y Harry._

_-Hola – saludó Luna, agitada - ¿No han visto a Hermione?_

_-De hecho la estamos buscando – dijeron a coro – No sabemos donde se metió._

_Tal vez tendría que haberles contado a Ron y Harry lo que había escuchado en el baño, pero si era un asunto tan personal, prefería decírselo ella misma, en persona. La buscó lo que quedaba de viaje, unos veinte minutos, pero no la encontró. Cuando el expreso arribó en la estación, había mucha gente para poder encontrarla, por lo que decidió esperar hasta la próxima vez que se vieran._

_No pasó mucho para que eso ocurriera. Se reunieron en unas tres semanas. Hermione tenía que contarles algo importante. Por ello, Harry y Luna se reunieron con todos los Weasley en la madriguera, esperando lo tan importante que la castaña tenía que comunicarles._

_-Estoy embarazada – Y fue silencio, un incómodo silencio en que nadie supo exactamente qué hacer o qué decir. Pero la bomba venía después, si algo admiraba Luna de Hermione era su honestidad y sinceridad, aunque las cosas no fueran idóneas, aunque las noticias no fueran las mejores - …y es de Draco Malfoy._

_Nunca había visto tanto desconcierto en las caras de sus amigos. Era completamente inaudito, insólito… Pero ella estaba mal, había que apoyarla. Y por sobre todo, ella les pidió a todos, explícitamente, que por ningún motivo dijeran nada a Malfoy ni a un cercano. Absolutamente nada._

_Por ello, Luna decidió callar, hasta que llegara el momento. Decidió contarle una verdad a medias a Malfoy, abrirle los ojos con respecto a Pansy y que ocurriera lo que tenía que ocurrir._

_Sabía que tal vez no le correspondía ese papel, pero Luna sentía, en lo más profundo de su ser, que era lo correcto. No quería ver a la pequeña Emily crecer en la incertidumbre, ni ver a Hermione sufrir._

_Todo estaba en manos de Draco Malfoy, de ahora en adelante._

_OoOoO_

_Un monumental portazo se sintió desde el primer piso. Pansy dio un brinco, asustada. ¿Quién osaba hacer semejante ruido en su casa? Bajó las escaleras de mármol varita en mano, vistiendo una bata de terciopelo azul Francia. Al momento de salir del primer escalón, guardó la varita al ver a Draco unos metros delante de la puerta de entrada._

_-Merlín, Draco – anunció la morena, con una mano en el pecho – casi me matas del susto – Ella inspeccionó al rubio con la mirada - ¿No fuiste a buscar el traje, no leíste mi nota? Te dije mil veces que…_

_-Cállate – No fue un grito. Fue una helada orden, casi susurrada. Pansy tragó saliva, si bien Malfoy no era un amor con ella, en el sentido de tratarla con cariño, jamás le había dicho de una manera tan explícita que se callara._

_-Draco, ¿Qué…? _

_-¡Qué te calles!_

_Pansy retrocedió un paso, por instinto. Fue cuando ella se movió que sintió la más profunda mirada de odio del rubio sobre ella, él siempre la había intimidado, tenía una fuerza sobrenatural sobre ella, y sobre casi todos a decir verdad. Pero a pesar de que ya hacían muchos años que lo conocía, y que había vivido muy de cerca con él, jamás lo había visto tan enojado. Sus puños, apretados, tiritaban bajo esos guantes de cuero que traía puestos, y se notaba su mandíbula apretada y marcada, definitivamente algo iba mal. Muy mal…_

_Draco caminó hecho una furia hacia la escalera, subiéndola a zancadas hasta llegar al segundo piso. Pansy lo seguía a un par de metros de distancia, asustada por la reacción exagerada del rubio ante lo que sea que ella hubiera hecho. Malfoy entró en su habitación y sacó una enorme maleta negra del closet, la abrió y comenzó a lanzar dentro de ella un montón de ropa femenina…_

_-¡Espera! ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? – La mujer agarró una blusa que Draco había lanzado hacia la maleta._

_-¿Tu estúpido cerebro no alcanza a darse cuenta, Parkinson? – Manifestó Malfoy, en un tono que heriría a cualquiera – Quiero que te vayas de mi casa._

_-Un momento, también es mi casa…_

_Draco se incorporó, evidentemente molesto._

_-No es tu casa, yo permití que vivieras aquí, incluso pudo llegar a ser tuya, pero me di cuenta de la clase de ponzoña que eres._

_El rubio tomó una bolsa y comenzó a arrojar dentro de ella todos los artículos personales de la morena. Perfumes, revistas, entre otras cosas. Ella estaba estática, sintiéndose confundida, herida y pasada a llevar._

_-Te he dado todo de mi, Draco… - Comenzó ella, mientras pequeñas y transparentes lágrimas rodaban por sus delgadas mejillas – Siempre, he tratado de hacerte feliz._

_-¿Hacerme feliz? – Ahora si que se veía molesto - ¡He vivido, desde que salimos de Hogwarts, con un hueco en el corazón, Parkinson! ¡Siempre supe que algo me faltaba, algo que había tenido, algo que no podía recordar! He estado con muchísimas mujeres, siempre, pero nunca he llenado ese maldito vacío que tengo acá dentro – se golpeaba el pecho, con furia - ¡Si hubieras deseado mi felicidad, y no la tuya, no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste!_

_-¿De qué estás hablando? – Pero ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo._

_-¿Te suena la última noche de Hogwarts, dónde me envenenaste con qué se yo que mierda para olvidar a la única mujer que me ha hecho sentir importante?_

_Pansy estaba completamente confundida. ¿Cómo se había enterado?_

_-¿Y ahora, cuando tienes que defenderte, te callas? – Draco se burló irónicamente de ella – No puedo creer que seas tan poca cosa. No tienes idea de lo confundido que estoy. Tenía una laguna mental horrible, que no se si pueda llegar a sanar. ¡Y mierda! ¡No puedo recordar siquiera a esa mujer!_

_Pansy se acercó, temerosamente. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto con la maleta llena hasta el borde con sus cosas. Seguía llorando, su vida se desmoronaba poco a poco, sus planes de boda, su idílica vida con el hombre que siempre había deseado…_

_-Lo siento, Draco… Yo…_

_-No sientas nada, sólo vete, y no vuelvas nunca más._

_-Pero Draco, me visto, hablemos del tema…_

_-¡Vete!_

_Y así fue como Pansy Parkinson, humillada y con el corazón roto abandonaba la mansión Malfoy para no volver nunca. Tuvo la vergonzosa tarea de pedir de regreso todos los partes del matrimonio, devolver los presentes anticipados, y volver a la casa de sus padres vestida con ropa de dormir en medio de la noche. Con una enorme maleta bajo el brazo, y una culpa que la perseguiría, durante mucho tiempo. _

_OoOoO_

_Volvía a salir el sol, se lo dijo la molesta luz del astro que iluminaba su dormitorio descaradamente. Había bebido mucho, tal vez demasiado, sentía la garganta seca aún, y ya había quemado más de veinte cigarros. Pero a pesar de todo el alcohol que había consumido, esa angustia que había sentido siempre, pero que ahora se acentuaba como un cuchillo clavado en lo profundo de su alma, no se había disipado en lo más mínimo. Por el contrario, sentía ahora con más fuerza ese vacío intenso que le carcomía su interior, y no viviría en paz hasta llenar completamente el hueco enorme que faltaba. Necesitaba encontrar la pieza perdida en su puzzle._

_Bueno, las dos piezas que le faltaban._

_Se levantó, un poco mareado por su noche llena de vicios, dirigiéndose a paso torpe hacia el baño. Se sentía fatal, supo que no podría ir ese día a trabajar por el estado en que se encontraba, ni ganas tenía tampoco de hacerlo. Abrió torpemente la llave del lavabo y se mojó la cabeza, hundiéndola en el agua que caía del grifo._

_Al menos tenía unas cuantas pistas acerca de aquella mujer. _

_Gracias a Luna, que juraba por Merlín le compensaría todo lo que había hecho por él, sabía que aquella mujer era contemporánea a su época en Hogwarts, no sabía exactamente a que casa pertenecía, pero Slytherin no podía ser. Otra de las pistas que poseía era que su hija era una niña, nacida hace ya dos días, por lo que, haciendo un cálculo de fechas, tuvo que haber embarazado a la mujer en sus últimos días de colegio. También sabía, muy a su pesar, que era una bruja hija de muggles. A decir verdad ya no importaba mucho lo que diría su familia, después de todo, muy enamorado tuvo que estar de la chica como para haberse liado con ella._

_Lo último que le dijo Luna, era que la madre de su hija haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que él no la encontrara. Era evidente que no sabía todo lo que les había hecho Parkinson, y que pensaba que se habían burlado de ella cruelmente. Luna no quiso revelar el nombre de la mujer, porque expresó que estaba ya faltando a su palabra contando la poca información que le brindaba._

_Pero en esa mañana en que todo parecía esclarecerse en su vida, Draco Malfoy juró que la encontraría. Juró que se haría cargo de su hija, y que acabaría con ese horrible peso en su corazón. _

_Las encontraría, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida._

_-----.-----_

**Uhh...****¿Quieren saber cómo termina todo?... pervertiiidas! :P**_  
_


	6. Respuestas

_Capítulo 5: "Respuestas"_

Un molesto rayo de sol la despertó esa mañana, esos que se cuelan por las rendijas de los postigos y te encandilan la vista, tan molestos como una mosca en la habitación, zumbando sin cesar cerca del oído. Se volteó algo irritada por su repentino despertar, y no ocurrió ni siquiera un segundo en su mente cuando recordó la noche anterior en el restaurante… Ya no podría conciliar el sueño, eso estaba más que escrito. Estiró su mano con pereza para alcanzar el reloj despertador _muggle _de su mesita de noche: Ocho de la mañana. Refunfuñando por lo temprano que era, se levantó sin ánimos, calzándose las pantuflas y una bata de terciopelo color beige. Salió de su habitación arrastrando los pies, directamente al baño. Al encontrar su reflejo en el espejo frente al lavabo, más recordó la cena de anoche. Tenía el maquillaje completamente arruinado, sus mejillas poseían surcos de color negro a causa del rimel y las lágrimas derramadas y sus labios estaban rojos, manchados por el lápiz labial, como si hubiera besado desenfrenadamente.

Besado, _ja_. Esa idea le produjo un ataque interno de risa irónica. En sus berrinches con la almohada el día anterior se trató mal, tan mal que se dio cuenta lo patética que era, el último beso que había dado fue uno de los últimos días en Hogwarts, con ese hombre que la hacía sentir tan miserable. Con ese hombre que la había humillado como mujer, que la había basureado, del que dependía su estabilidad económica a causa del proyecto en el que tanto había trabajado, invirtiendo tiempo y esfuerzo. Ese maldito hombre, que seguía despertando en ella esas mariposas idiotas en la boca del estómago a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho tiempo atrás.

Pero tenía a su Emily, que aunque fuera el vivo reflejo del tarado Draco Malfoy, era quien alegraba sus días y la alentaba a seguir viviendo.

Antes de meterse a la ducha, fue a la habitación de su pequeña hija, caminando por el pasillo hasta su cuarto. Ella seguía durmiendo, generalmente se despertaba como a las nueve de la mañana, tenía algo de tiempo para ocuparse de ella y preparar el desayuno. Arropó a la niña de manera cuidadosa y se dirigió nuevamente al baño, necesitaba una ducha de agua tibia para relajar los músculos tan tensionados de su espalda y de su cuello.

OoOoO

Draco no había podido dormir en toda la jodida noche. Ni siquiera regresó a su casa, se quedó en el _penthouse_ del restaurante fumando todos sus cigarrillos y bebiendo lo que quedó de _champagne. _Sabía que no estaba borracho, Draco Malfoy conocía sus límites, pero el alcohol estaba comenzando a actuar por él inevitablemente. Se dedicó prácticamente toda la noche a mirar la fotografía de aquella niña en la cartera de Granger. ¿Quién se supone que era? ¿Su sobrina, su hija? Sabía que la castaña no tenía hermanos y que sus padres habían muerto en un trágico accidente, y sabía también que no estaba casada, por lo que no podía ser su hija.

'_Eres un estúpido, Draco. N__o se necesita estar casado para tener hijos. Eres el vivo ejemplo de eso' – _se recriminó.

Pero… nada encajaba. Esos rasgos, esos ojos, ese cabello, todo… Esa niña podría ser perfectamente su hija también, pero la idea era completamente absurda, descabellada. ¿Él acostándose con Hermione Granger, más aún en el colegio? Tenía que ser una coincidencia.

Una coincidencia de muy mal gusto.

Sin embargo, dentro del abanico de posibilidades que tenía, la idea no era tan absurda después de reflexionarlo un poco más. Dentro de las pocas pistas que poseía, sabía que tenía una hija (de sexo femenino), que la madre de ella era una bruja hija de _muggles_ y que era contemporánea a él en el colegio, agregando también que era imposible que fuera una Slytherin, así que le quedaban tres casas por descartar… Esto se estaba tornando color de hormiga. Pero, según sus averiguaciones, muchas brujas contemporáneas a él tuvieron hijos luego de salir del colegio. Así que aún tenía una posibilidad de no haberse acostado con su peor enemiga de la infancia.

Todo era muy confuso, le hubiera encantado ir y sonsacarle la verdad a la estúpida de Parkinson. Pero prometió que él lo averiguaría por sus propios medios, y así sería costara lo que le costara.

Miró la hora en su carísimo reloj de bolsillo, de plata con incrustaciones de esmeralda. Eran casi las ocho de la mañana, tiempo suficiente como para ir a cambiarse esa ropa con olor a alcohol y vicios, y hacer la buena acción del día.

OoOoO

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, Hermione no se sentía tan mal. La ducha tibia que se acababa de dar le había refrescado hasta el alma, le hubiera gustado, de hecho, quedarse toda la mañana bajo el agua temperada, disfrutando del exquisito tacto que le ofrecía el vapor. Pero tenía deberes de madre y de dueña de casa, gracias a Merlín era Domingo. Se vistió de manera deportiva, después de todo tenía que asear la casa, lavar la ropa, y una que otra tarea doméstica adicional, la idea le encantaba, a ella siempre le gustó mucho limpiar, más aún cuando eso significa poner la mente en otro lugar que no fuera en ese canalla hurón albino.

Ya eran casi las nueve y Emily no despertaba aún, le quedaba algo de tiempo para desayunar tranquilamente. Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta mientras se dirigía a paso rápido a la cocina. Comenzó a tostar algo de pan integral mientras que el agua hervía en el fogón de la esquina.

A pesar que el día era tan bueno y prometedor, no podía dejar de lado todos los problemas que la acongojaban. Con todo lo que Malfoy sabía, más temprano que tarde descubriría la verdad, toda su verdad. Y eso sería realmente terrible…

Tal vez… debería decírselo. Quizá era lo mejor para ella y para Emily.

El humo de las tostadas la sacó de sus pensamientos, les untó mantequilla a las que estaban listas y prosiguió a preparar su café. Cuando se disponía a colocar el agua hirviendo dentro del tazón, escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonar.

Tenía que ser Ginny, la muy cotilla no se aguantaría hasta más tarde para saber qué había pasado con Malfoy.

Siguió preparando su café sin siquiera inmutarse, tratando de que Ginny pensara que no estaba en casa, ella le dijo alguna vez que si no abría la puerta al tercer timbrazo no se encontraba. No era que no quisiera ver a su amiga Ginny, de hecho le debía muchísimo, pero necesitaba estar a solas ese día, tenía que reflexionar para no cometer ninguna estupidez de la cual no se podría arrepentir.

Le puso un par de cucharaditas de azúcar al café. Sonó el timbre nuevamente.

Hermione se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina con su humeante tazón de café y unas cuantas tostadas recién hechas, el sólo cuadro le abrió el apetito.

Tercer timbrazo. Al fin se iría esa pelirroja cotilla.

Abrió "el profeta" para revisar las noticias mientras mordía una crujiente tostada. Era increíble como después de tanto tiempo Harry seguía acaparando páginas de todos los medios.

Sonó un cuarto timbrazo. No era Ginny.

La castaña limpió su boca con una servilleta y dejó el periódico a un lado de la mesa. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó por el pasillo contiguo a la cocina para abrir la puerta a quien sea quien la estuviera interrumpiendo. Tal vez estaba muy distraída para ver por el ojo de la puerta, pero al abrirla, su apetito la abandonó, las mariposas volvieron, y un inevitable sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, haciéndola temer.

Draco Malfoy.

Se quedó un momento estática, paralizada, sin saber exactamente qué decir o qué hacer. En un segundo miles de posibles causales de la visita del rubio cruzaron su cabeza. No le gustaba el proyecto, o tal vez si… o tal vez descubrió a Emy…

No. No podía ser, por favor que no fuera lo último. Prefería lo primero.

-¿Me vas a dejar acá toda la mañana? – Preguntó Draco, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Lo siento – espetó la castaña, avergonzada – Pasa… disculpa el desorden, después de desayunar me disponía a limpiar.

-¿Aún no desayunas?

-Err… La verdad estaba en eso, pero…

-Una taza de café no me vendría mal.

Hermione resopló y refunfuñó para sus adentros. Ese maldito Malfoy estaba en plan incesante de arruinar su día, más bien, su vida.

-Sígueme a la cocina.

La casa que Hermione heredó de sus padres era bastante grande, cómoda y linda. Pero inevitablemente al tener a Draco Malfoy como invitado sorpresa era una condición adicional. Pensaba irremediablemente que el rubio se reía internamente por la casa que ella tenía.

'_Claro, como el hijo de papá tiene la mansión más grande de todo New Castle…"_

-¿Está bien si me siento aquí? – preguntó él.

-Ah, si. Enseguida te prepararé el café.

Veneno. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Algo así como cianuro para mezclarlo con la cafeína. O al menos algo que le hiciera un daño considerablemente grande o le diera amnesia temporal. ¿Por qué tenía ese maldito albino que complicarle tanto la existencia?

-Aquí tienes – la castaña le ofreció una tasa de café - ¿Te gusta con leche?

-Así está bien.

Ella se sentó al lado contrario de la mesa cuando ya tenía listo su desayuno. Quiso concentrarse en las tostadas o en su café, pero el hambre ya la había abandonado dejando un hueco horrible en el estómago. Vio al rubio abrir el periódico que había sobre la mesa, sereno, tan tranquilo, que llegaba a exasperarla…

-Ese cara rajada, sigue colgándose de la fama de su cicatriz para salir en portadas – pronunció.

-Si sale en los medios es porque es buen funcionario del ministerio y un excelente jugador de _quidditch. _– Atacó la ojimiel. Draco levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos. Ella desvió la mirada.

-Si así fuera, saldría en alguna noticia relevante a su trabajo o al deporte. No en reportajes idiotas sobre su vida privada.

-Al menos no sale todos los días en las páginas de vida social – volvió a apuñalar ella, él arqueó una ceja, sin inmutarse.

-No te pongas tan a la defensiva Granger, que no estamos en el colegio.

Es verdad, ella pensó por un momento que… bah, tonterías. Sólo quería acabar con esa incómoda reunión lo antes posible. Levantó la vista nuevamente y lo divisó beber su café, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Todo eso era bastante familiar. Mucho para su gusto. Se sentía demasiado amenazada.

-¿A qué se debe tu agradable visita? – Preguntó, tratando de sonar lo más complaciente posible- ¿Se trata del proyecto?

-No, Granger – sacó de su abrigo un pequeño bolso de mano cuadrado. Ella lo reconoció inmediatamente. – Se te quedó anoche en el restaurante, deberías tener más cuidado.

Hermione lo recibió un poco apenada por dar tantos problemas, y también bastante aliviada porque no fuera por Emily. Tal vez su día no estaba del todo arruinado. Sin embargo, la presencia del heredero Malfoy la seguía inquietando en demasía, y aunque ella sabía que no había preguntas sobre Emily, ni negativa para el proyecto en que tanto había trabajado, todo era bastante incómodo. Comenzó a beber por inercia su taza de café y a mover compulsivamente la pierna bajo la mesa. Sólo quería que él se largara rápido.

-Tranquila, Granger. Termino mi café y me iré. Tengo asuntos que atender – pronunció el rubio con voz cancina, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

-No es…

-Sé que te inquieto. – Dejó la taza sobre la mesa, lentamente – Después de todo estás desayunando con alguien que no te agrada en lo absoluto, aunque en un futuro no muy idílico pueda ser tu jefe.

Hermione no podía más. Tanto resentimiento, tantas lágrimas derramadas por él, tanto sufrimiento y noches en vela cuidando a la hija de ambos que era más de suya que de él, al parecer. Y él se hacía el idota, o era idiota más bien dicho. Supuestamente buscaba a una mujer con sus mismas características, buscaba a una hija perdida. ¿No se le había ocurrido pensar que la noche que pasaron juntos en Hogwarts, podía haber tenido resultados? _'Diez puntos menos para Slytherin, por no saber nada de biología ni reproducción humana. Por ser un zopenco, víbora, mentiroso, petulante, y tantas cosas más…'_. Pero se lo tenía que tragar. Tenía que tragarse todos sus benditos insultos, se tenía que aguantar más de un año de rabia acumulada. Se tenía que aguantar la impotencia que sentía cuando se imaginaba a Draco Malfoy contándole a todo Slytherin que se había follado a la sangre sucia y sabihonda Gryffindor, aguantarse todo lo que significó para ella sentirse denigrada de esa manera. Porque finalmente él siempre ganaba, y eso es lo que más le dolía. No poder nunca hacer nada contra Malfoy.

Tenía muchísimas ganas de tener un giratiempo lo suficientemente poderoso como para retroceder a tercer año, y disfrutar con más gusto la senda bofetada que le dio.

Lo miró unos instantes, tratando de transmitirle todos sus sentimientos con un simple encuentro de pupilas. Estaba tan malditamente calmado que le exasperaba. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre en vez de corazón? ¿Hígado, vísceras? ¿Cómo podía siquiera aparecer en la casa de la mujer a quién le jodió la vida irremediablemente? Si, bien, él no sabía que tenían una hija en común, pero jugó con sus sentimientos descaradamente, y después 'si te he visto no me acuerdo'. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan canalla, tan sinvergüenza? Y por más que ella lo miraba, a esos ojos grises, los mismos ojos de su pequeña Emy, no encontraba ningún tipo de remordimiento, ni el más mínimo.

Canalla.

Estaba frente a un maldito canalla, el padre de su pequeña hija. En su propia casa. Tomando desayuno como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si fuera una agradable mañana de Domingo en familia. Canalla, canalla y mil veces más canalla.

Ya no aguantaba. Tenía que decirle todo. Tenía que hacerle saber que era el peor ser humano en la faz de la tierra. Se levantó, hecha una furia, casi tirando la taza de café frente a ella, dispuesta a increparlo, a decirle todo lo que se había guardado… A la mierda el proyecto, a la mierda todo. Podría conseguir otro empleo, podía sacar adelante a su pequeña, pero no se quedaría con las ganas de escupirle a la cara todo el daño que le había entregado a su vida, que era un miserable que no tenía corazón…

Él la miró. Con verdadera sorpresa expresados en sus ojos de mercurio.

Y fue ahí cuando la escuchó. Un llanto de bebé se oía desde el segundo piso. Emily había despertado, y con ella el miedo a que Draco la descubriera. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Malfoy la siguió mirando, como esperando a que ella hiciera su siguiente jugada.

-Espérame aquí, no tardo – pronunció la castaña, su rubor había abanado súbitamente sus mejillas, realmente estaba asustada de que él pudiera darse cuenta de la situación.

Subió las escaleras a toda marcha, entró a la habitación de Emily y la vio llorando, pequeña e indefensa en su cuna. La tomó entre sus brazos, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

-No llores Emy, por favor – la meció suavemente para que la bebé no siguiera llorando, más sin embargo no habían resultados – Tranquila mi amor…

Hermione meció a la niña unos momentos para tratar de calmarla, a pesar de que ya había parado de llorar. Cuando Emily dejó de hipar, la regresó a su cuna, entregándole en la manita un pequeño sonajero.

-Ya vengo Emy, te prometo que no tardo.

La castaña dio medio vuelta y bajó las escaleras casi corriendo. Al llegar a la cocina no vio a Malfoy, pero escuchó un repentino portazo proveniente de la sala, y pudo observar que el café de él no estaba ni a la mitad de ser bebido.

OoOoO

No podía ser, no podía ser… tenía que ser una broma, y de muy mal gusto debía recalcar.

Cuando Granger subió pálida y rauda a atender aquellos chillidos inconfundibles de algún niño pequeño, él tuvo, sintió la necesidad de seguirla sigilosamente, debía despejar sus dudas, que eran una gran calamidad. Luego de subir la escalera, vio como la castaña giraba hacia el primer cuarto luego del último peldaño, un aura infantil, con un aroma tan puro se desprendía de la habitación.

Malfoy se asomó con mucha cautela, después de todo, estaba invadiendo una casa que no era suya. El color rosa pálido golpeó su vista, y dedujo de inmediato que era el cuarto de una pequeña niña… Al buscar a su castaña enemiga de la infancia con la mirada, algo en su pecho se entumió. Sintió como el corazón se le recogía de a poco, y la boca de su estómago se llenaba de la más densa congoja. Veía a Granger de espaldas, haciendo callar a una pequeña bebé de no más de un año, que chillaba desesperadamente. Pudo ver que movía sus manitas con desesperación, blancas e inmaculadas. Los rizos de la pequeña brillaban con los tenues rayos que se escabullían por los cortinajes rosas de su habitación, tan rubios, casi albinos, platinados… Y quizás, lo más sorprendente de todo, los ojos de la pequeña eran tan grises y brillantes como la luna, y estaban llenos de lágrimas que no demoraban en caer por las mejillas sonrosadas y regordetas. Malfoy sentía que se le escapaba el aire de los pulmones, se mareó súbitamente al pensar que ella… esa niña que estaba llorando desesperada frente a él…

Retrocedió un par de pasos, con la garganta seca. Bajó la escalera sin medir el ruido que emitía al hacerlo, caminó por el pasillo hasta la sala, y de un portazo abandonó la casa de Hermione Granger. Caminó sin cesar, con la vista fija hacia delante, pero sin mirar algo realmente, sus pensamientos giraban en torno a los últimos sucesos, y tenía en la cabeza la cara de esa pequeña, que lloriqueaba infantilmente luego de su siesta. Tres cuadras, tal vez cuatro, ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta, ni sabía donde se dirigía. No estaba seguro tampoco de lo que tenía que hacer en esos momentos, necesitaba reflexionar acerca de todo. De cómo tendría que reaccionar, de qué tenía que hacer exactamente… Porque, si de algo estaba seguro Draco Malfoy en ese momento es que esa niña era su hija. No necesitaba sonsacarle la verdad a Granger, ni tampoco pedirle más ayuda a Lovegood, mucho menos interrogar a Parkinson. Algo en su interior, al momento de ver a esa niña, se lo había dicho desesperadamente. Él lo supo al simple instante de verla en persona, como sus ojos de mercurio brillaban tras aquella capa de saladas lágrimas, y como esos cabellos rizados brillaban como si fueran los mismos rayos del sol.

Hasta el más idiota Hufflepuff se daría cuenta, a kilómetros de distancia. Esa pequeña era una Malfoy.

Era su hija.

El rubio se detuvo al momento de procesar más calmadamente la información, algo agitado por la caminata repentina, y bastante afligido por lo que todo lo que había descubierto significaba. Es cierto que su pecho poseía una gran satisfacción por haber encontrado a su hija perdida, pero no supo exactamente que pensar o sentir al sacar por conclusiones obvias que la madre de esa criatura era Hermione Granger. La misma a quién le hizo la vida a cuadros en el colegio, la misma que trató tan mal durante los siete años en Hogwarts, a la que humilló descaradamente… Y eso, fue como un yunque en el estómago. Sus pensamientos, recuerdos y sucesos pasados y recientes comenzaron a tomar forma dentro de su mente, como si todos los engranajes de una máquina comenzaran a funcionar y calzaran con una precisión milimétrica, todo comenzó a ser tan real que tuvo que sentarse en el banco de una plaza _muggle _para no caerse. Apoyó ambas manos sujetando su cabeza, como temiendo que esta cayera al suelo y rodara en consecuencia al ataque de verdad que surgía en su interior.

Sólo Merlín sabía cuanto había sufrido la castaña, y aunque no fuera culpa de él en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, sentía que el remordimiento se apoderaba de sus entrañas y causaba un malestar que nunca antes había sentido, ni creyó sentir tampoco.

Culpa. Sentía mucha culpa por haber abandonado a la madre de su hija por tanto tiempo, por darse cuenta que se perdió tanto de la vida de su primogénita, por haber causado el sufrimiento de ambas, sobre todo de Hermione, a su ausencia y su más fría indiferencia. Aunque no fuera de manera consciente, se sentía el peor ser humano de la faz de la tierra, porque intuía por un cálculo lógico que ella no sabía nada de lo que Parkinson le había hecho a él, por ende lo más sensato es que Granger pensara que él se reía en su cara, todo el tiempo, todos los días.

Y no podía dejar que eso siguiera siendo así. Tendría que hacerle saber, de alguna forma, que él nunca deseó en ningún remoto caso hacerle todo el daño que pesaba en su espalda. Tenía que convencerla, más ahora que estaba rememorando todo, esos recuerdos que creía irremediablemente olvidados en su cabeza. La cara de su hija había sido la piedra que removió el sedimento en el fondo del estanque que era su memoria. Esa laguna horrible, que lo hacía sentir con el alma incompleta, estaba desapareciendo, dando paso a una serie de acontecimientos, muy lejanos, pero demasiado vívidos y reales. Recordaba con exquisita precisión todo lo que creía perdido, ese olor a canela y vainilla que llegaba a sus fosas nasales como una utopía vacía, esos rizos con los que soñaba, en un cuerpo sin dueña. Esa sonrisa que rápidamente posesionó lugar en el rostro de su enemiga de toda la vida. Al fin tenía el puzzle completo frente a él, no sólo el de su cabeza, también ese que estaba en su pecho, en su corazón.

Y lloró. Frente a un montón de _muggles _en su paseo de domingo, en un banco de una plaza cercana a la casa en la que residía su hija, y aquella mujer que había dañado tanto sin predisponerlo. Lloró temblando como una hoja, como hace mucho no lo hacía, como nunca lo hacía.

Una pequeña niña se acercó a él, no tenía más de cinco años, de grandes ojos azules y cabello marrón. Lo miró con curiosidad y con un dejo de tristeza, y le entregó una pequeña flor silvestre.

-Tome – pronunció la pequeña, tímidamente – A mi me ponen feliz. Mi mamá dice que todos deben ser felices.

-No es tan sencillo – respondió Malfoy, interactuando con la pequeña sin prestarle atención a la forma incesante en que caían las lágrimas por su rostro – A veces, por el daño que causamos a los demás, no podemos ser felices.

La pequeña pareció pensar en lo que el heredero Malfoy contestó con hipidos. Ella sonrió.

-Mi mamá dice que hay que luchar por ser feliz. Entonces debería luchar por los demás, a quienes dañó.

Malfoy la miró atentamente, tomando la pequeña flor silvestre entre sus blancos y delgados dedos. La pequeña le dio una sonrisa y se despidió con la mano, corriendo a abrazar a su madre que la esperaba en la zona de juegos. El rubio pensó un momento en las Socráticas palabras de la pequeña, mirando la flor que esa niña le había obsequiado, y sonrió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, sintiendo un poco entumecidas sus facciones.

-Tal vez, es lo que deba hacer.

Caminó un poco hasta a alejarse, sacó la varita del bolsillo de su abrigo y se desapareció del lugar. Con una flor sostenida fuertemente en su mano izquierda.

OoOoO

Hermione ya no daba más de la desesperación. Tenía mucho que hacer en la casa, y no sólo eso, tenía que preparar todo para la reunión del Lunes y Emily no colaboraba en nada, desde que la pequeña se había despertado en la mañana no paraba de llorar, de chistar, de lanzar las cosas que ella le entregaba, incluso a la hora del almuerzo no había querido probar bocado, y las dos cucharadas que forzadamente metió en su boca fueron escupidas a toda respuesta.

Emily era calmada siempre, no lloraba más de lo necesario y solía ser muy tranquila y pacífica. Sin embargo, ahora estaba echa todo un demonio rubio que no cesaba de patalear y gritar poniendo sus nervios de punta y su pobre cuello más tensionado que de costumbre.

_Demonio rubio. _Esa expresión fue tenebrosamente familiar.

De repente alguien comenzó a aporrear la puerta. Hermione tuvo que contar hasta diez para no gritar. Dejó a Emily, que no paraba de berrinchar, en un pequeño corral de la sala, y se dirigió a paso apresurado a abrir la puerta. Una pelirroja sonriente apareció tras la puerta, quien esfumó su sonrisa al ver la cara de consternación de su amiga y los gritos de su pequeña ahijada resonar por la casa.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó al instante, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Hermione llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y apretó su cabello con fuerza, lanzándose al sofá más cercano. Ginny se sentó a su lado acentuando más su semblante preocupado.

-No se qué le pasa a Emy… - suspiró la castaña, sin sacar sus manos de la cabeza – No para de llorar, no ha querido comer, no quiere que la tome entre mis brazos…

-¿No estará enferma? – Preguntó la pelirroja, asustada.

-Al menos no tiene fiebre…

-Déjame ver…

Ginny se levantó seguida de la castaña hacia el salón en donde provenían los gritos de la pequeña. Estaba sentada dentro del corral, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y roja como un tomate. Hermione lanzó un sollozo de preocupación mientras la pelirroja tomaba a su ahijada entre sus brazos y la examinaba. Si bien, Ginny no era una medimaga, era muy instruida en el tema, puesto que a eso quería dedicarse luego de salir de Hogwarts.

Ginny revisó sus ojos, buscó por su cuerpo alguna evidencia de heridas, golpes o alergias, tomó su temperatura para cerciorarse de que no tuviera fiebre, revisó su nariz en busca de alguna mucosa extraña… pero nada…

-¿Segura que no ingirió nada? – Preguntó la chica Weasley.

-No. Quizás en tu casa consumió algo… porque no la he dejado sola acá en ningún momento.

Ginny meditó un instante y la pequeña abrió su boquita para lanzar otro grito acompañado de evidentes lágrimas, sin embargo, cuando lo hizo la pelirroja notó algo al interior de su boca.

-Con que esto es lo que la hace llorar…

Hermione se acuclilló, rezando a todas las deidades de que no fuera nada grave. Sin embargo, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio en la encía inferior de su pequeña hija el asomo de un pequeño incisivo blanco, el cual dejaba la encía de un color pálido. Le estaba saliendo su primer diente. Sus ojos se llenaron de agua al sentir una opresión muy fuerte en el pecho, una extraña mezcla de orgullo y nostalgia, Emily crecía tan rápido que la asustaba. Ginny no podía culparla, si bien era un hecho predecible en un bebé de la edad de Emily, Hermione no sabía como reaccionar ante esas situaciones, el papel de madre muchas veces la sobrepasaba, y si no fuera por ella o por Molly, la habría tenido mucho más difícil.

-¿Tienes poción tranquilizante? – Preguntó Ginny, tratando de calmar a su amiga que evidentemente estaba en una contradicción. Viviendo una emoción del momento, y saliendo del susto de ver a su hija llorar sin parar.

Hermione asintió temblorosa y se levantó hacia el baño. Abrió el pequeño botiquín que allí se encontraba y tomó una poción blanquecina, de contextura cremosa y se la llevó a la pelirroja. Ginny se lavó las manos en el fregadero y recibió la poción, en uno de sus dedos colocó un poco de la secreción cremosa y la untó delicadamente en la encía de la bebé.

El efecto fue inmediato. Emily dejó de llorar paulatinamente y terminó dando pequeños hipidos de cansancio y falta de aire. Hermione abrazó a su pequeña hija y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento a Ginny.

-La poción le dará un poco de sueño – dijo la menor de los Weasley – Es mejor que la dejes dormir un poco, además tanto llanterío debió acabar con sus energías.

La castaña asintió mientras conducía a su pequeña al segundo piso. Con cuidado la depositó en la cuna de su habitación y la cubrió con una manta rosa. Seguía hipando, pero evidentemente se estaba quedando dormida. La castaña limpió los residuos de las lágrimas de su hija y la besó tiernamente en la mejilla para luego salir de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras, y al llegar al salón no encontró a Ginny, por lo que supuso que estaba en la cocina. Y no se equivocó, la pelirroja estaba sentada en la mesa con una taza humeante de café, y también había uno servido para ella.

-Sé que tienes cosas que hacer, Herms. Pero no te escaparás de mí tan fácilmente. Quiero oírlo todo, con lujo de detalles.

Hermione sonrió, rendida. Después de todo, le debía más de un favor a la chica frente a ella. Se sentó frente a su taza de café y colocó ambos brazos en la mesa, mirando a los ojos castaños de Ginny que reflejaban una enorme curiosidad.

-Escupe – Pronunció la pelirroja.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente? – Preguntó en un suspiro.

-Todo.

Hermione volvió a suspirar y bebió lentamente de su taza de café. El líquido caliente la relajó un poco de su pasada tensión, y saboreó momentáneamente en su boca el sabor a granos tostados que tanto le gustaba. Cerró los ojos, concentrada y ordenando sus pensamientos, sintiendo la inquieta mirada de Ginny sobre ella. Finalmente abrió los ojos y carraspeó.

-La velada no fue, en si, mala – comenzó Hermione – De hecho hace mucho tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien. Todo estuvo espectacular: La comida, el lugar, la vista… incluso podría afirmar que hasta la compañía.

Un brillo malicioso y suspicaz cruzó los ojos marrones de Ginny.

-Hace mucho tiempo no divisaba un paisaje tan hermoso, y la noche parecía mágica. Además, no nos tensamos hablando de negocios desde un inicio. A pesar de todo el daño que Malfoy me ha hecho, y de que yo no debería ser tan permisiva con respecto a mi actitud, nos soltamos bastante en ese sentido. Fue agradable – Hermione bebió otro sorbo de su café – Cuando terminamos de cenar, ocurrió algo que hasta ahora me desconcierta. Lo vi con un semblante triste a orillas del balcón, y al mirarlo a los ojos sentí la misma sensación que tuve siempre con el en Hogwarts, y eso me asustó tanto…

Ginny le agarró la mano a su amiga cuando divisó un brillo parecido al de las lágrimas cruzando sus ojos.

-Todavía le quiero, Ginny. A pesar de que es un idiota que me ha dañado tanto… Algo en mi interior insiste en creer en él, en amarlo y gritar incesantemente su nombre. Y me siento una completa estúpida por sentirme así, después de todo él es Draco Malfoy, el mismo a quien no le importaron mis sentimientos al momento de acostarse conmigo y dejarme embarazada, para luego quizás burlarse con todos los Slytherin y pasar de mi, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Hermione entrelazó sus dedos con suavidad, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y apoyando los dedos bajo su barbilla. Una lágrima se deslizó silenciosamente, rodando por su mejilla en un mudo acto de dolor. Ginny bajó la mirada, pensativa.

-Luego algo ocurrió – Prosiguió la castaña. La pelirroja levantó su mirada para seguir escuchándola – Le sonsaqué el por qué estaba tan interesado en apoyar un proyecto pro-muggles. Siempre encontré ilógico el hecho de que renunciara a sus ideales de la pureza de sangre y todo eso, pero hasta ayer no sabía sus motivos concretos – Hermione bebió otro sorbo de café y volvió a colocar sus manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla – Ya me había contado que estaba buscando a una bruja, hija de muggles, que estaba escapando de él… Sin embargo – ella se removió de su asiento, intranquila – Ayer me di cuenta, de que esa mujer que él tanto busca con anhelo, soy yo.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos en un gesto de verdadera sorpresa, como cuando vio el inodoro de Hogwarts que Fred y George le habían regalado una vez.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Mencionó que tiene una hija con aquella bruja de esas características, y que no podía recordarla – Hemione se encogió de hombros – No creo que tenga otra hija con alguna mujer de mis características, ya bastante asco le debe haber dado al acostarse conmigo como para repetirlo con otra sangre sucia.

Ginny la miró con reprensión. Desde que se fueron de Hogwarts el año anterior, Hermione tenía la jodida costumbre de tratarse mal y humillarse a si misma, como si en realidad ella no fuera lo suficientemente buena para Draco Malfoy y no al revés. Sin embargo no dijo nada respecto a eso, estaba muy asombrada como para procesar correctamente otro tipo de información.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

La castaña volvió a encogerse de hombros, dando a conocer que realmente no había encontrado alguna solución válida para su problema.

-Malfoy estuvo aquí esta mañana…

-¿Qué? – Ginny parecía alarmada - ¿Qué quería?

-Debo haber estado tan asustada ayer cuando me mencionó lo de Emily, que dejé mi bolso en el restaurante, y…

Hermione sintió como si una bludger furiosa golpeara su cabeza haciendo que todas sus neuronas, en vez de aturdirse, se conectaran correctamente para procesar la información que había salido de sus labios… Y sintió como si la segunda Bludger hubiera impactado en su estómago, dejándola sin aire momentáneamente por lo que acababa de idear en su mente. Bajo la mirada de una confundida Ginny, la castaña tomó el bolso cuadrado que Draco le había llevado esa mañana, el cual colgaba silenciosamente de una de las sillas. Lo abrió, con el corazón en una mano de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, y sacó del bolso una cartera de cuero negro en la que solía transportar sus documentos y algo de dinero muggle. Pero cuando abrió la billetera, el nudo y el dolor que le dejó la bludger imaginaria aumentaron considerablemente.

La foto, que había sacado a Emily unas semanas atrás para llevarla siempre consigo, no estaba en la cartera. Los ojos se le llenaron de gruesas lágrimas al instante, y Ginny comprendió en su silencioso puesto lo que había ocurrido.

Abrazó a su amiga, mientras ella rompía en un llanto cargado de preocupación y angustia.

OoOoO

Como siempre, la mañana en Londres era fría y húmeda. Llovía incesantemente en las calles atestadas de paraguas caminantes y citadinos apresurados tratando de mantenerse secos bajo abrigos y gabardinas poco recomendables para la lluvia. Esa mañana, una pálida y ojerosa Hermione había olvidado su paraguas y su mente parecía haber bloqueado los hechizos impermeables. Entró a la cafetería habitual de los lunes en la mañana y se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana, de la cual caían hileras y pequeños ríos de agua lluvia.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre? – Preguntó una chica morena, la mesera que siempre la atendía.

-No, gracias, solo espero a alguien - Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa forzada.

La mesera abandonó la mesa de Hermione y ésta volvió su vista hacia el cristal empapado tratando de organizar todos los pensamientos que la atormentaban. No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, el dolor de cabeza era tal que a penas podía cerrar los ojos. Sabía que Malfoy había sacado la foto de Emily de su cartera, y eso la hacía temblar hasta olvidarse de la razón de sus nervios.

Al menos su noche en vela no había sido inútil. Había tomado una decisión con respecto a su vida, a lo que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante, todo por el bien de Emily.

Abrió su bolso húmedo y sacó de él un pergamino pulcramente enrollado y lo apretó suavemente: Era hora de, por fin, darle un punto final a toda esa situación.

Y como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran invocado, una alta y pálida figura se sentó frente a ella, al otro extremo de la mesa de la cafetería _muggle. _Aunque ella miraba el vidrio como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo, podía sentir los ojos de él fijos en ella. Era como si el mercurio fundido lanzara ondas expansivas para que ella notara que la estaba mirando, y cuando no pudo resistir más el silencio, ella volteó su rostro y lo miró fijamente a sus orbes de plata. Pudo notar una diferencia con el día anterior, bajo sus ojos se notaba una oscura marca que delataba unas ojeras en su pálido rostro, además su cabello no lucía tan impecable como era costumbre.

-¿Qué es aquello tan importante que deseas comunicarme? – Hablo él, tan frío y sereno como solo un Malfoy podría pronunciar. Hermione no despegó el contacto visual, y sin pronunciar palabra le extendió el pergamino que previamente había sacado de su bolso y lo dejó sobre la mesa, el rubio lo tomó entre sus largos dedos, y lo examinó sin abrirlo.

-¿Qué es? – Pronunció con voz cancina.

-Mi carta de renuncia – Dijo Hermione, más se sorprendió ella misma cuando no vio siquiera un dejo de sorpresa en el rostro de Malfoy – Aunque no eres mi jefe directo, muy pronto lo serás si apruebas el proyecto…

-Esto es completamente innecesario – El rubio lanzó el pergamino sobre la mesa sin siquiera leerlo, y volvió sus ojos hacia ella, quien se mordió los labios nerviosamente.

-Claro que es necesario, está dentro del protocolo y…

-No hablo de protocolos Granger, si no de intereses. No aprobaré ese proyecto, no le daré mi financiamiento.

A pesar de que Hermione estaba renunciando abiertamente al proyecto y a su trabajo, no pudo evitar que la boca se le secara de un momento a otro cuando Malfoy rechazó dar el financiamiento, y la abrió como si su mandíbula se hubiese desencajado. Todo su trabajo de meses arduos y sin descanso estaba yéndose a la basura por culpa de un rubio caprichoso y mimado que siempre quería cumplir sus fines. El fin de joderla.

-¿A si que de eso se trata, Malfoy? – Acusó la castaña, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de agua - ¿Estás en una incesante empresa de humillarme y joderme la vida? Pues créeme, lo lograste por segunda vez. Ojala estés contento.

Y poniéndose de pie, una orgullosa Gryffindor abandonó la cafetería bolso en mano y con el orgullo pisoteado. _Por segunda vez._ ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota de confiar en Malfoy? ¿En creer que simplemente estaba buscando a su hija perdida? Simplemente su estúpida educación de sangre pura y estirpe lo habían obligado a pisotear su orgullo se manera constante, como si fuera el más entretenido hobby. Cruzó la puerta de la cafetería con la cabeza en alto, como si quisiera convencerse a si misma de que no estaba destrozada, caminó por la avenida un par de cuadras y dobló por una oscura callejuela, sin saber siquiera que rumbo tomar. Al fin, cuando se vio sola y sin concurrencia, se pegó a la pared de piedra de una vieja iglesia y se derrumbó.

Las lágrimas corrían incesantemente por sus mejillas, como si de sus ojos estuvieran escabulléndose todas las lágrimas que le quedaban. Comenzó a hipar sonoramente, llorando como una niña pequeña y perdida, y así más o menos era como se sentía. Indefensa, incapaz de huir de su pasado y del hombre que tanto daño le hacía, y perdida en un mar de desolación que la inundaba sin descanso. Deslizó su espalda por la fría pared de roca hasta quedar acuclillada en el suelo, abrazando su bolso y sin parar de llorar, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, chorros de agua caían de su enmarañado pelo, que ahora estaba aplastado a causa de la torrencial lluvia que no parecía querer aminorar.

Se sentía tan desdichada que dolía. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si el sentimiento experimentado la hubiera roto en mil pedazos, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Su corazón latía rápida y tortuosamente en su pecho, con cada palpitar sentía que los fragmentos que componían su ya roto órgano se incrustaban más en su ser y en su alma. Se sentía tan humillada y estúpida por volver a caer, que no solo tiritaba por el frío que calaba sus huesos, si no que tal sentimiento obraba en su cuerpo como si ella fuera una marioneta presa de sus emociones.

De repente, no supo si pasaron minutos u horas, la lluvia que caía sobre ella cesó, pero seguía escuchando el sonido de las precipitaciones caer rabiosamente sobre el pavimento. Presa de la curiosidad levantó la vista, mostrando sus enrojecidos ojos castaños a Draco Malfoy que la cubría con un paraguas, mientras él se empapaba con la lluvia incesante.

Y, como si la rabia fuera el combustible para su cuerpo adolorido y humillado, se levantó rápidamente y plantó su mano derecha en la mejilla pálida del hombre frente a ella, enrojeciendo automáticamente la zona abofeteada y ladeando la cabeza de Malfoy. Hermione se quedó en la misma posición durante unos instantes, mirando con todo el desprecio que podía irradiar con sus ojos enrojecidos y húmedos. Nuevas lágrimas se resbalaron de sus pestañas, y haciendo una mueca con los labios para reprimir un inminente sollozo, se dispuso a marcharse de ahí. Sin embargo, la fría y pálida mano libre de Draco se cernió sobre su muñeca, con la otra mano aún sostenía el paraguas, brindándole una pequeña protección de la lluvia a la castaña. Ella trató de zafarse del agarre sin mucho éxito, aunque la rabia era el combustible de sus acciones, no la hacía más fuerte que el rubio.

-Suéltame – Dijo ella. Pero no sonó como una órden, más bien pareció una súplica. Draco la miró fijamente, pero solo podía distinguir parte de su perfil entre los cabellos mojados que caían sobre la cara de ella.

Malfoy sabía que se lo merecía. Aunque no había obrado conciente en un cien por ciento durante más de un año, por la poción que le dio a beber Parkinson, tenía la certeza de que tenía bien ganado esa bofetada, y el odio de la chica. Él estaba dispuesto a que ella se descargara consigo mismo, que le insultara, incluso que lo golpeara, pues no llegaba a dimensionar todo el daño que le había echo. Y a su hija.

-Suélame, Malfoy – Volvió a decir, pero ésta vez con la voz más segura.

-No.

La castaña suspiró, cansada física y emocionalmente. Echó su cabello hacia atrás con un movimiento de cabeza y miró a los ojos al hombre que la sujetaba fuertemente de la muñeca. Estaba sereno y mortalmente serio, su pulcro cabello caía empapado por su cabeza, al igual que toda su ropa, y el flequillo rubio se le pegaba a la frente, sin alcanzar a cubrir sus ojos grises, que la miraban con algo que ella no supo explicar. Se recompuso al notar que Malfoy ejercía un poco más de fuerza a su agarre.

-Haz ganado, ¿Si? – Pronunció ella, con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. Draco pudo notar que sus ojos hinchados se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas y su boca, de un rosa pálido por el frío, tiritaba incesantemente más por la tristeza que por el clima – Por favor, déjame en paz de una vez. Ya me has humillado lo suficiente toda mi vida. ¿A caso es tan entretenido joderme la existencia, Malfoy? ¿Tanta obsesión tienes con ese asunto de la estirpe que no puedes dejarme al menos, en paz? No soy la única sangre sucia en la tierra, déjame vivir tranquila.

No lo dijo con rabia, ni con reproche, ni siquiera con un deje de tristeza. Su súplica estaba cargada de una resignación tal, que Draco flaqueó por un momento en su intento de retenerla y pensó, sólo por un segundo, en dejarla libre. Pero sólo duró eso, la sujetó aún con más fuerza para seguir escrutándola con la mirada.

-No te dejaré en paz, hasta que me escuches – Comenzó él, esperando una protesta por parte de la chica. Sin embargo ella simplemente lo miró, con la misma resignación que había demostrado con sus palabras – Mi intención no es humillarte, nunca lo ha sido…

-¡No puedes ser tan hipócrita! – Gritó ella de repente. Hizo un movimiento brusco con su brazo tratando de zafarse nuevamente de la mano del albino, pero no obtuvo ningún avance - ¡Joder! No voy a caer nuevamente en tu juego de "Humillemos a la sangre sucia"

-Sólo escúchame. Si luego me quieres mandar a la mierda, estás en tu derecho.

Ella no pareció muy convencida, pero no dijo nada más.

-Como decía. Nunca he querido humillarte, sin contar desde primero a sexto en Hogwarts, en el que fui un verdadero imbécil.

-Y lo sigues siendo – corroboró ella.

-Si rechacé el proyecto es por un motivo en concreto – Draco siguió como si ella no lo hubiera interrumpido. Suspiró luego de tomar una bocanada de aire, y la miró con una expresión tal, que ella se vio obligada a cerrar la boca – Lo hice por Emily.

Si bien Hermione ya sabía que Malfoy era quien había sacado la foto de su hija de la cartera, y por consiguiente era en un gran porcentaje lógico que supiera toda la verdad, no pudo evitar que su mandíbula de despegara en una mueca mezclada entre la sorpresa y la estupefacción. Sintió rabia, miedo, angustia, tantas emociones juntas que no supo por cual empezar a descargar. Lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos unos instantes, y entonces supo que era ella la que tenía que hablar ahora.

-No te justifiques Malfoy, ni mucho menos utilices a mi hija como pretexto para…

-Nuestra hija – Corrigió.

Ahora si, Hermione descargó todas sus emociones en una risotada tan cargada de ironía que Draco temió por un momento que, de verdad, lo mandara a la mierda.

-Abría que inventar un nuevo calificativo para lo descarado que eres, Malfoy. De verdad, nunca creí que tendrías tan poca vergüenza de decir algo así.

-¿Vergüenza? – Preguntó él, como si de verdad no conociera esa palabra – He estado buscando a mi hija desde que supe de su existencia, tu insististe en huir de mi como una… - Se mordió el labio, tragándose el insulto – Mira, el punto es que quiero estar con mi hija, tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo.

-No tienes derecho Malfoy, y lo sabes. La ley mágica y _muggle _me ampara.

-¿Crees que quiero llevar esto a tribunales? No se trata de eso…

-¡Entonces qué mierda quieres! – Ahora si, la rabia había salido a flote - ¡Si crees que puedes llegar como si nada después de haberme dejado embarazada por un efectivo intento de humillarme, estás muy equivocado!

-¡Nunca he querido humillarte, maldita sea!

-¿Y cómo le llamas a lo que hiciste? ¿Una broma de fin de curso? Porque créeme que…

-Estaba enamorado de ti.

Hermione cerró la boca de golpe, como si de la nada se hubiera olvidad de cómo se hablaba. Malfoy nunca era directo, y cuando lo era, cuando lo había sido en el último año de Hogwarts, a ella le había parecido totalmente sincero. Por razones obvias no podía simplemente creerle, pero algo en esos ojos le dijo que no mentía.

-No puedo creerte Malfoy. Esta vez no.

-Hace un tiempo, me iba a casar con Pansy Parkinson – Hermione se estremeció por el recuerdo de ambos besándose en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts – Nunca la amé, sólo era conveniencia. Días antes de la celebración, Luna me citó en el caldero chorreante.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Draco la soltó de su agarre.

-Parkinson me dio una poción llamada Blardonia, imagino que ya sabes cuál es su efecto. Lovegood lo sabía, ella me lo dijo e impidió que yo me casara con esa vívora que me hizo olvidarte.

-Blardonia… - Hermione se cubrio la boca con ambas manos, mientras procesaba todo lo que Malfoy le decía.

-Siempre hubo un vacío en mi vida, desde el último día de Hogwarts. Olía un perfume peculiar, recordaba una risa, la sensación de unos labios, de una piel, todo perteneciente a una muchacha sin rostro – Draco carraspeó, por la lluvia que lo seguía empapando su garganta comenzaba a atrofiarse – Luego de que Lovegood me ayudara, pude intuir que eras tú, de alguna forma. Sólo ayer lo supe con certeza, y recordé todo lo que pasamos…

La castaña estaba completamente estupefacta, como si le hubieran lanzado un petrificus totallus. Todo comenzaba a encajar en su cabeza. ¿Y ahora qué pasaría?

-Lamento el daño que te hice, nunca fui realmente conciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Todo lo que sentí en séptimo fue real, Hermione, y nada de eso ha cambiado para nada. Ahora la muchacha sin rostro eres tú, siempre lo fuiste – Él esperó a que la castaña dijera algo, pero parecía tan sorprendida que continuó – Quiero hacerte feliz a ti, y por sobre todo a nuestra hija.

A pesar que la muñeca de Hermione ya había sido liberada del agarre de Malfoy, ella no se movió ni un ápice. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Acaso él quería burlarse de ella nuevamente, inventando una patraña bastante convincente? No, si Luna estaba en eso, no podía ser mentira. Entonces ¿Todo era cierto? ¿Su sufrimiento era todo por la vil causa de Pansy Parkinson? El uso de la Blardonia estaba penado por la ley mágica, ella sabía que era una pócima oscura y muy fuerte para hacer olvidar ciertos recuerdos. Y Parkinson la utilizó para que Malfoy la olvidara. A ella, y a sus sentimientos.

Hermione levantó la cara, abandonando su gesto de incredulidad. Su mente formulaba dudas a toda máquina, y su corazón latía desbocadamente por todo lo que Malfoy le había confesado significaba. Miró a los ojos del rubio, y al encontrarse con ellos se dio cuenta que no necesitaba preguntarle a Luna, ni interrogar a Pansy… todo era completamente cierto.

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos castaños, con una sensación muy distinta a las que se habían escapado minutos antes. No sabía exactamente cómo definir el sentimiento que la estaba albergando, pero podía interpretarse como alivio. Sintió que su alma descargaba un peso de toneladas, y se sentía ligera, liberada. Sin embargo, ella y Draco sabían que no era el momento de tomar ninguna decisión. El rubio le extendió el paraguas a Hermione, quien lo miró con renovada curiosidad.

-Cuando tengas una respuesta, ya sabes donde encontrarme – Hermione tomó el paraguas que él le ofrecía, y sus frías manos se tocaron un instante, dejando en evidencia el sentimiento que aún existía entre ellos. A pesar de todo.

Cuando Draco alejó lentamente la mano de ese pequeño contacto, Hermione tuvo el impulso de pedirle que no se fuera, sin embargo sabía que era lo mejor. El rubio la miró unos segundos, con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos de mercurio, luego se volteó y comenzó a andar en la misma dirección de la que había llegado. La castaña observo su silueta difuminarse entre la lluvia que ofrecía Londres. Sólo el tiempo le ayudaría a pronunciar la última palabra.

-.-

**¡No me tiren tomates aún! Se que esperaban más del último capítulo, pero habrá un epílogo que traerá lo que le falta a la historia. Lamento mucho haberme tardado, tenía este capítulo listo hace siglos, pero por diversos motivos no había podido subirlo. Uno de ellos es que pensaba actualizar el día de mi cumpleaños, pero justo ese día se muere mi artista favorito **** (Ronnie James Dio, para aquellas que lo conocían) sin duda la mejor voz del metal… En fin, también he estado llena de exámenes… así que mis sinceras disculpas.**

**Un aviso, estoy en construcción de mi segundo Dramione titulado "Sentimiento inevitable", para aquellas que no lo han visto está en mi perfil, espero que les guste. Lleva solo un episodio, pues prefiero terminar con éste antes de dedicarme de lleno en el otro.**

**Suerte chicas, ojalá les haya gustado el episodio. Esperen el epílogo :D**

**Besos, y gracias por todo.**


	7. Desiciones

Capítulo 7: "Desiciones"

El año pasado había sido igual, caos en su cabeza y en su casa. Maletas dispersas por doquier, cosas sin empacar, esa condenada lechuza revoloteando por la casa sin querer meterse a su jaula… Ella siempre, desde que iba en Hogwarts, tenía la costumbre de empacar sus pertenencias con dos días de anticipación, pero su trabajo no le había dado el tiempo necesario para que nada se quedara en casa. El día anterior tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde en el ministerio, las cosas estaban ajetreadas por el nuevo año de Hogwarts, es por ello que al llegar a casa se quedó dormida en cuanto posó su trasero en el sofá para relajarse.

-¡Mamá, por Merlín! – Se escuchó una voz bajando por las escaleras – Yo empaqué la mayoría de mis cosas ayer, no tienes por que estar tan histérica.

Hermione se incorporó de su octavo intento de meter a _Rainbow, _la lechuza de su hija, en la jaula. Suspiró cansadamente al observar que ella seguía en pijama.

-Emily, ayúdame con tu lechuza, sólo a ti te obedece – La rubia tomó al fin al animal y lo depositó en su jaula - ¿Se puede saber qué haces aún en pijama? Llegaremos tarde a la estación.

-No es nada mamá, ya estaré lista en un minuto – La niña rubia dirigió sus plateados ojos a todo el desorden que había en su casa – No necesitaré llevar tantas cosas…

-Si que lo harás – Habló la castaña, recordando que cuando ella asistía al colegio llevaba todo lo que estaba empacando en ese instante. Emily resopló y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, malhumorada.

Hermione continuó con sus labores, doblando por segunda vez la túnica de su hija, con un escudo escarlata y dorado bordado con perfección. Su hija era el vivo retrato de su padre, rubia platinada, pálida, con rasgos aristócratas y finos a pesar de su niñez, y unos ojos plateados y profundos, como témpanos de hielo. Además, la altivez y seguridad de Emily la hacían lucir con el porte de una verdadera Malfoy, aunque lo fuera a medias. A pesar de todo eso, la castaña esbozó una amplia sonrisa al dirigir nuevamente sus ojos al bordado de la túnica de su hija. Era una gryffindor, como ella, con su carácter servicial y valórico, en ese sentido se parecía más a ella que a su padre.

Volvió a colocar la túnica en la maleta mientras reorganizaba los libros que su hija había colocado, a su juicio desordenadamente, sobre el otro baúl. Se alegró al saber que la educación seguía impecable como en sus tiempos, los libros lo delataban. Además que Harry había aceptado por ese año ser el profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, así que no debía preocuparse más de la cuenta con que le pasara algo a Emily.

En el transcurso de esos doce años muchas cosas habían cambiado en la vida de todos, la familia Weasley estaba repleta de una nueva generación de pequeños pelirrojos, y ya casi todos se habían casado y formado sus familias, menos Ron, que seguía afirmando que el matrimonio era una cursilería, de todas formas, a Luna no le importaba demasiado el asunto de contraer matrimonio. Ginny se había casado con Harry hace un par de meses, de hecho la pelirroja había insistido hasta la derrota de que Harry no hiciera clases en Hogwarts, pero al final desistió enfurruñada.

Este era el tercer año de Howarts para Emily, y había demostrado ser impecable en notas y en comportamiento, para alivio de Hermione. Si bien no era la mejor de su clase, por que para Emily lo primero era el _quidditch_, obra de Harry y Ron, sus notas eran sobre el promedio y era una excelente y sobresaliente buscadora. Por supuesto, Ron aprovechó decenas de veces de molestar a Malfoy de que su hija era cien veces mejor de lo que él había sido en siete años.

Suspiró a pensar en el último. Todo era tan diferente, y a la vez tan similar a como eran las cosas doce años atrás…

-Mamá – La voz de Emily la sacó de sus cavilaciones, ya estaba vestida y tenía varias de sus maletas apiladas y listas – Es mejor que nos vallamos, o el tren se irá sin mi.

Hermione asintió, tomando las maletas que ella misma había empacado.

**OoOoO**

Como todos los años, el andén 9¾ era un completo caos. Estampidas de gente en el andén impedían el paso y era común chocar con carritos con equipaje que interceptaban en el poco espacio que a veces dejaba la masa de gente. Afortunadamente llegaron a quince minutos de que el expreso partiera del andén, tiempo suficiente para una corta despedida. A lo lejos divisaron a Fleur y Bill despidiéndose de su hija Victorie, quien arribaba junto a Teddy Lupin.

-Allá están Teddy y Victorie – dijo Hermione a su hija, quien miraba a todas partes – es mejor que subas con ellos o te quedarás sin asiento.

-Me guardarán uno – respondió la rubia, buscando a alguien con la mirada.

-Aún así deberías subir, el tren arribará pronto.

-Mamá, jamás me he ido al colegio sin despedirme de papá. Sé que vendrá, me lo prometió.

Hermione resopló. Esa era, de alguna manera, la escena que menos le agradaba del 1 de Septiembre. Ayudó a su hija a buscar con la mirada y pudo ver un montón de rostros conocidos y otros no tanto. A parte del matrimonio Weasley divisó a Dean Thomas subiendo a una pequeña niña al tren, a Cho Chang acompañada de un hombre alto y delgado, a Neville que se despedía de su pequeño hijo igual a él, entre mucha gente más. Repentinamente vio a su hija correr y abrirse paso hacia alguna dirección, y allí vio a Draco Malfoy extendiéndose de brazos para recibir a su hija.

Por alguna razón, Hermione se sentía realmente ajena a esa situación, por eso le incomodaba tanto la despedida en el expreso de Hogwarts. Vio a padre e hija abrazarse cariñosamente, y algo en su estómago se encogió, sintiéndose como si no perteneciera allí. Malfoy y Emily se acercaron a Hermione, quien sostenía las maletas a un costado del andén, y la castaña pudo sentir como varios rostros conocidos se giraban a observarlos, como si fuera una situación inverosímil. Y de cierta manera lo era.

-Hola – saludó el rubio a Hermione, mientras sostenía la mano de su hija.

-Hola – Respondió, tratando de no prestar atención a su entorno. Miró a Malfoy quien sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de regalo y se la entregaba a Emily. Su hija sonrió y abrió el presente.

Se trataba de una delgada y larga cadena de oro, de la que pendía una _snitch_ que se abría como un camafeo. Al abrirla, de su interior sonaba una tenue música en arpa.

-Ojala te de suerte en los partidos, tu abuela me ayudó a escogerla, dice que mi gusto no es apropiado para una señorita tan fina.

-Es precioso papá – Emily lo abrazó feliz, mientras Hermione se sentía aún más incómoda.

De repente sonó el bocinazo del expreso, pronto saldría del andén.

-Es mejor que subas, Emily, quedan cinco minutos – Interrumpió Hermione, la rubia asintió y con ayuda de sus padres subieron el equipaje al expreso. Una vez encontraron el compartimiento en que Teddy, Victorie y dos chicos más de Gryffindor la esperaban, se despidieron con un abrazo de su hija y bajaron ambos del tren.

El expreso estaba apunto de partir, y ambos vieron como su hija se asomaba a una ventanilla, sonriente, despidiéndose de ambos mientras el tren comenzaba a andar. Una vez se perdió de vista, la poca gente que quedaba en el andén comenzó a retirarse. Hermione suspiró, era muy duro estar sin Emily, la extrañaba siempre estando tan sola en casa.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde – escuchó decir a Malfoy, quien aún no se había retirado del andén – Estuve muy ocupado, en unas horas partiré a Egipto...

Hermione sintió una opresión muy grande en el pecho. Ella más que nadie sabía lo que eso significaba.

-No hay problema, después de todo alcanzaste a despedirte de Emy – Hermione dio media vuelta seguida de Malfoy, quien caminó junto ella a paso silencioso.

-Oí que Potter hará clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras este año.

-Si, se lo ofrecieron y no fue capaz de rechazarlo, siempre he creído que tiene alma de profesor.

Cruzaron la pared del andén para llegar a King's Cross. Una vez fuera Hermione se volteó hacia Draco.

-Tengo un montón de trabajo para hacer, hoy me dieron el día libre por Emily, pero debo seguir trabajando – La castaña titubeó un momento, pero finalmente hizo un gesto con su mano en modo de despedida.

Ella ni siquiera había esperado una respuesta y se había volteado para abandonar la estación, sin embargo la mano de Draco en su muñeca impidió que ella se moviera y se giró, lentamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó la castaña alzando una ceja, la mano del rubio le erizaba los vellos de la nuca, así que fue un tortuoso alivio que él la retirara con delicadeza. Draco metió una mano en el bolsillo de su carísima túnica y sacó de él una cajita de regalo similar a la que le había entregado a Emily, pero un poco más pequeña. Ella la recibió extrañada, mirándolo con una confusión expresada en sus ojos castaños.

-Es para ti – Habló el rubio.

-¿También lo escogió tu madre?

-Si así fuera, tendría alguna clase de embrujo mortal. No es el caso.

Hermione rió. Si bien los Malfoy aceptaban y amaban a Emily, eso no significaba que la quisieran a ella también. Miró la cajita entre sus manos y la abrió, divisando que en su contenido había una sortija de oro, que en su parte superior lucía un rubí del tamaño de una perla rodeado de brillantes y pequeños topacios. La castaña levantó un poco la vista, asombrada por la belleza de la joya encontrándose con los ojos del padre de su hija, quien la miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella, asombrada.

-En el caso de Emily era por su tercer año en Hogwarts – Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros – En tu caso, es porque ya son veinte años de conocernos.

Hermione pestañeó un par de veces, tratando de volver a la realidad. El Malfoy que veía ante ella era el mismo con el que había compartido el último año de Hogwarts, el mismo que abrió su corazón frente al lago que los vio besarse y amarse desesperadamente. Era el mismo que se quedaba noches enteras en vela cuando Emily estaba enferma, él, quien no dudaba en mover el cielo y la tierra por el bien de su hija, por el bien de las dos. El mismo hombre que infinitas veces, le pidió con sordas súplicas que se volvieran a dar una oportunidad, que se lo decía con los ojos a cada instante, que no lo expresaba con palabras.

Pero que con su mirada transmitía algo que Hermione no quería imaginarse. Porque su valor Gryffindor la abandonaba cuando se trataba de _él_.

Además, sabía que ese regalo tenía otro significado. Ese regalo era su adiós definitivo.

Sentía su boca seca y sus dedos temblar bajo los guantes de lana que los abrigaban. Malfoy siempre trataba de colocarla en jaque, de probar su aguante y terquedad. Y es que ella había dicho expresamente, imponiendo su voluntad, que su relación era netamente política. _Sólo nos une nuestra hija. _

Por un momento, sólo unos cuantos segundos, Hermione flaqueó. Miró nuevamente a los ojos de Draco y se preguntó, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, que habría sido de su vida si ella lo hubiese aceptado, y aún estaba a tiempo de hacerlo…

Pero sólo duró eso. Unos instantes.

-¡Hermione! – La voz lejana de Ginny la volvió a la realidad, y rápidamente guardó el anillo en el bolsillo de su abrigo - ¡Por Merlín te he estado…! – Ginny paró en seco, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Malfoy y se sonrojó levemente por la irrupción – Hola Malfoy.

-Hola, Weasley.

Ginny miró a la cara a su amiga, y por dentro supo que debía sacarla de esa situación.

-Herms, necesito tu ayuda urgente. Por favor…

-Ah, si – Hermione agachó la mirada – Nos vemos, Malfoy… eh, gracias.

Y caminó. Caminó raudamente al lado de su amiga, sintiendo los ojos de plata de Malfoy en la espalda, y su corazón latir desbocadamente a pesar de tanto tiempo. Una vez se alejaron lo suficiente, Ginny se paró frente a ella con su típica posición de interrogatorio.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? – Gruñó su amiga, con entendimiento en la voz y una sonrisa cómplice que difería profundamente de su tono de voz.

-No lo sé, Ginny – suspiró ella. Pero para su pesar, si lo sabía muy bien.

Su corazón, que latía como nunca dentro de su pecho, se lo gritaba, porque a pesar de doce largos años, desde que Malfoy descubrió la verdad y comenzó a hacerse cargo de Emily, su cuerpo aún temblaba al recordarlo, al estar cerca de él.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan terca, te estás negando la felicidad por nada. Malfoy se va a Egipto en pocas horas y sabes lo que eso significa.

Y la valentía Gryffindor de Hermione Granger aún no volvía, porque en vez de dar marcha atrás, abandonó la estación King's Cross dejando a una perpleja Ginny a sus espaldas.

**OoOoO**

Draco prácticamente se arrojó al sofá de cuero negro que adornaba el salón de su biblioteca privada de una manera que hubiera escandalizado a Narcissa Malfoy. Había tenido un día agotador: Se había dedicado toda la mañana a empacar algunas de sus cosas para ese largo viaje que, en su interior, no quería que llegara.

El viaje a Egipto significaba más que una exitosa alianza comercial con gringotts, también era sinónimo de un cierre, un quiebre.

_FLASHBACK_

_La cara que Emily reflejaba en ese mismo instante, hacía que su felicidad estuviera completa. Sus ojos brillaban como jamás los había contemplado, y esa iluminada sonrisa iguales a las de su madre reflejaba toda la alegría que sentía._

_-Papá… esto es… ¡Muchas gracias! – Exclamó la rubia, quien se levantó de sopetón con su flameante Saeta de Fuego star edición limitada. Miró a su mamá con súplica, y a ésta no le quedó más que suspirar resignada._

_-Está bien Emy, pero no te alejes demasiado y ten mucho cuidado._

_La heredera Malfoy prácticamente brincó de alegría y corrió al patio trasero a probar su nuevo regalo de cumpleaños. Hermione se levantó inmediatamente a recoger los platos, pero Molly se le adelantó._

_-No te esfuerces, querida. Con ese esguince que tienes en la muñeca no darás ni dos pasos y se te caerá la vajilla._

_-Sé como se siente eso – Murmuró Tonks, causando algunas risitas._

_Pero de igual manera, Hermione no se volvió a sentar. Les preguntó a todos si querían más pastel, pero a nadie le cabía un solo bocado. Draco fue testigo de cómo ella se paseó por toda la casa haciendo cualquier cosa menos ser útil, él estaba muy conciente de que la única razón por la que estaba tan nerviosa, era por su sola presencia._

_-Iré a ver a Emy – Dijo derepente al aire. Malfoy se levantó automáticamente._

_-Te acompaño – El rubio vio como ella estuvo a punto de protestar, pero al ver que no tenía ningún argumento a su favor, aceptó a regañadientes. _

_Salieron por la puerta trasera que daba hacia el jardín y vieron a su hija montada en el ostentoso regalo que su padre le hizo por su cumpleaños número trece. Surcaba los cielos a una velocidad media, disfrutando de la brisa y realizando simples piruetas para que a su madre no le diera un ataque. Draco aprovechó que la niña estaba tan ocupada en sus arriesgadas labores, y tomó a la castaña por la cintura y la arrinconó tras el cuarto que utilizaban para guardar abonos y utensilios de jardinería. Hermione no se sorprendió del todo, sabía de las intensiones del Slytherin mucho antes de que salieran al jardín. Él se le estuvo insinuando durante toda la celebración._

_-Tenemos cuentas pendientes – Le dijo, con una sonrisa de medio lado que la desarmó por completo – Y sabes que yo siempre cobro mis deudas._

_Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero el rubio fue más rápido. Aprovechando que ella había separado sus labios la besó introduciendo su lengua al primer instante, luego ella no fue capaz de siquiera negarse con su cuerpo, estaba completamente derretida en los brazos del único hombre que la había besado de esa manera. Rápidamente Malfoy le tironeó la blusa arrancando todos los botones a su paso, dejando a la vista un sencillo sostén de algodón de color crema. Le besó cada porción de piel que encontró a su paso, humedeciendo y mordisqueando a cada instante. Hermione sólo se dejaba hacer, gimiendo como hacía años no lo hacía._

_-¿Me creerías si te digo que recuerdo tu cuerpo a la perfección? – Le dijo él mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de su pantalón – Claro, ahora estás hecha toda una mujer, pero tu encanto sigue aquí, intacto…_

_Y esa era toda la verdad. Desde que Hermione había aceptado que Malfoy le diera el apellido a la niña, no habían retomado su relación. De hecho, pasaron unos tres años para que se dieran un solo beso, y en esos doce años no se habían acostado nunca, aunque habían estado muy cerca de hacerlo. Por eso Malfoy lo llamaba "Su deuda". Pero definitivamente su celibato auto impuesto desde que quedó embarazada estaba a punto de terminar, porque ella estaba segura de que no podría escapar teniendo las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco, ni mucho menos cuando él estaba corriendo en ese momento su ropa interior hacia un lado para hacer posible lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

_Y fue más que inevitable. Hicieron el amor como desesperados contra el muro del jardín, mientras toda la familia política estaba dentro de la casa y su hija en común volaba por los aires. Hermione sentía que a cada embestida que le daba Draco contra la fría muralla su conciencia se perdía más allá en el infinito, porque Merlín, no pudo estar privada de eso tanto tiempo… Y Draco definitivamente no pensaba- Sentía que si no le hacía el amor como un maníaco a esa criatura que luchaba por mantener las piernas en alto para mejorar las embestidas, perdería la poca cordura que le estaba quedando. _

_El clímax llegó para ambos tan repentina y fuertemente que tuvieron que morderse los labios para no gritar demasiado fuerte. Mantuvieron la misma posición un largo rato hasta que se recuperaron del cansancio. Draco abrochaba sus pantalones mientras Hermione con su varita reparaba su maltrecha blusa. Cuando estaba comenzando a abotonársela sintió como Draco la abrazaba por la espalda y depositaba un tierno beso en su cuello._

_-Subamos a tu habitación… - Le susurró, no contento con lo que acababa de obtener._

_-¿Y qué todos lo noten? Estás loco…_

_-¿Y cuál es el problema? Les decimos que es una siesta y ya… Si es que preguntan, claro._

_-Malfoy, no se lo que tu cabeza esté maquinando pero nosotros no somos una pareja. _

_Draco suspiró exasperado, pasándose una mano por el cabello._

_-No sólo los Gryffindor tienen orgullo Hermione, los Slytherin también lo conocen. Y créeme que ya estoy empezando a creer que juegas con él como se te da la gana._

_Hermione se volteó a mirarlo completamente anonadada. _

_-¡Tengo que recordarte que yo fui la que tuvo el orgullo más pisoteado en esta historia!_

_-¡Hermione, por la puta! ¡Llevas con ese maldito argumento más de diez años! ¿No crees que ya sea suficiente?_

_Hermione lo miró tercamente, sin aflojar ni un ápice. Draco volvió a suspirar._

_-Te amo y lo sabes – Dijo, y Hermione se sorprendió aún más. Era muy rara vez que Draco se expresaba con palabras – Pero mi paciencia no es infinita. Puedo perfectamente rehacer mi vida con cualquier otra mujer que sepa apreciar lo que ofrezco. Te he esperado mucho tiempo, y lo seguiría haciendo eternamente si tuviera la certeza de que aflojarás un poco en tu tozudez y me dejes quererte, pero ni siquiera seguridad en eso tengo… _

_Ambos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral. Draco se giró para regresar a la casa._

_-El primero de Septiembre partiré a Egipto a un largo viaje de negocios. Sabes dónde encontrarme._

_Hermione lo vio alejarse hacia la casa. Sabía que no era sólo un aviso de que se iría al extranjero, era un ultimátum._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Luego de eso ni siquiera los besos fugaces estuvieron presentes en su relación. Draco se había vuelto más hermético, y prefería que Emily se quedara en su mansión con él unos días que ir a visitarla. Hermione sabía que Draco cada vez se desilusionaba más de ella por su cobardía y falta de decisión, pero era algo que ella no podía evitar.

El rubio se sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego a las rocas y lo bebió de un trago. Debería preparar lo que le faltaba o no alcanzaría el traslador a Egipto.

**OoOoO**

-Emily, ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – le anunció Teddy Lupin viendo cómo su amiga estaba mirando la ventana como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Su rubia amiga lo miró un instante a los ojos y suspiró resignada… no le podía ocultar nada a Teddy.

-Mis padres creen que soy una estúpida… -soltó con sinceridad, mientras su amigo la miraba con una ceja arqueada – Me ocultan sus problemas descaradamente, como si yo no me diera cuenta de nada de lo que pasa en sus vidas.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que te ocultan?

Emily volvió a suspirar.

-Mi papá se irá de Inglaterra. Ellos siempre tratan de mantenerme excluida de sus temas pero… sé que si él se va, jamás estarán juntos…

-Nunca lo han estado Emy, no creí que te afectara tanto.

-Ese no es el problema Teddy, lo que pasa es que ellos se aman y sufren por estúpidos que son – Teddy soltó una risotada discreta y ella sonrió tristemente – Y hasta yo, que nada sé de amor lo noto. No entiendo por qué tienen que complicarse tanto la vida.

Ambos se callaron unos instantes, procesando todo lo que conversaron. Finalmente Emily se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que estoy destinada a vivir con padres separados.

-Si se quieren tanto no creo que aguanten mucho. Quizás no todo esté perdido.

La rubia miró a su metamorfomago compañero y le dedicó una sonrisa. En el fondo de su corazón esperaba que así fuera.

OoOoO

Al cerrar la puerta de su casa se dirigió automáticamente a la cocina. Su acostumbrado cuerpo le pedía a gritos un café bien cargado. Tomó el hervidor eléctrico y lo llenó de agua, sin embargo al encenderlo no funcionó. Extrañada, Hermione verificó que el hervidor estuviera conectado a la corriente, y así era, así que intentó encender la luz de la cocina.

Nada, al parecer había un corte de luz. Suspirando tomó la tetera de latón y la llenó con agua, la puso sobre el fogón de la cocina y buscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo el encendedor. Su mano se topó con un objeto redondo y metálico, ni siquiera tuvo que sacarlo de su bolsillo para saber de qué se trataba.

Lentamente colocó el anillo sobre la palma de su mano, notando como el oro se lucía y el rubí brillaba con un resplandor inusual.

Al recordar la escena en la estación, los ojos se le llenaron de agua y las lágrimas brotaron libremente por sus mejillas. Era una cobarde, una estúpida y completa cobarde que no era capaz de arriesgarse para ser feliz, y ahora su último día, su última oportunidad con el único hombre que había amado en su vida estaba llegando a su fin.

En cosas del llanto decidió abandonar la idea de prepararse un café y se dirigió con prisa al baño, llenó la tina de agua caliente y se quitó toda la ropa, quedando desnuda frente al espejo. Miró su cuerpo y las lágrimas aún no cesaban, sabía que no era fea, pero Draco encontraría perfectamente alguien mejor que ella. Hasta con una venda en los ojos.

Se sumergió en la tina y siguió llorando mientras su cuerpo se remojaba en el agua. Aún no tenía una respuesta clara al por qué se había comprendido en una mujer tan débil. Ella que luchó años por darle qué comer a su hija, que trabajó – y trabaja – incesantemente para darle todo lo que necesita.

Entonces… ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

Tenía miedo, esa era la respuesta. Sabía que Malfoy era un hombre muy distinto a lo que ella pensó alguna vez, pero el temor a pasar las mismas adversidades y a sufrir con la intensidad con que lo había hecho bloqueaba sus ganas y sus anhelos. Definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a exponerse así, de esa manera, a dar su corazón y que fuera pisoteado como la vez anterior. Eso no volvería a pasar. Miró al techo del baño mientras las últimas lágrimas brotaban de sus enrojecidos ojos. Era lo mejor para ella, para su integridad física y emocional.

Pero… ¿Sería lo mejor para Emily? ¿Su hija era feliz viviendo con sus padres distanciados? Ese punto la hizo reflexionar un poco más, si no era por ella, tal vez debería velar por la felicidad de su hija…

Llegó un punto en que sus dedos comenzaron a arrugarse, por lo que decidió salir de la tina para ponerse ropa limpia y seguir con su vida. Se lavó la cara con la duda expuesta en sus ojos marrones, y se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse. Abrió el primer cajón de su tocador para sacar la crema de cuerpo, cuando una corbata masculina pulcramente doblada llamó su atención.

La tomó entre sus dedos, recordándola perfectamente.

…

_El frío era evidente, pero para ser sincera a ella no le importaba, sin embargo, Draco captó el mensaje del cuerpo de su compañera y la rodeó con su chaqueta, mientras ella le sacaba juguetonamente la corbata y le depositaba un beso fugaz en los labios, el cual él transformó en un beso profundo y lleno de ansias. Siguieron caminando sin hablar de nada en particular, suponían que todo lo que había que decirse había sido expresado ya por sus cuerpos, por la forma en que hicieron el amor y por la significancia de sus besos y caricias._

_Ya estaban por cruzar las puertas del vestíbulo cuando sintió la mano de Draco entrelazarse con la suya, en un gesto que jamás había significado tanto para ella. Draco era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero sus gestos demostraban todo y más de lo que encerraba su alma._

_Ella lo miró a los ojos, mientras él le dedicaba una sonrisa, no cualquier sonrisa, si no una completamente sincera y feliz. A Hermione se le encogió el corazón, era muy extraño ver así a Draco… y lo que más acentuaba las mariposas en su estómago es que estaba así de feliz, por ella…_

_-¿Se puede saber qué le pasa, señor Malfoy? – Le dijo ella en forma de broma – porque siempre, pasara lo que pasara, siempre serían rivales. - ¿Dónde quedó su sonrisa de medio lado, que refleja la suficiencia y superioridad que lo caracterizan?_

_Malfoy acentuó más su sonrisa y la miró directamente a los ojos, sin titubear._

_-No creo que vuelva a sonreír soberbiamente nunca más – dijo, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios – No después de conocer lo que es sonreír por amor…_

…

Hermione abrió los ojos aún manteniendo fuertemente la corbata presionada entre sus dedos. Miró la hora y supo que ya era muy tarde. Aún así, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió de su casa tomando la decisión que jamás debió haber vacilado.

Hermione Granger salió ese día dispuesta a ser feliz.

OoOoO

-Listo señor Malfoy – dijo una mujer exótica, pero muy bella mientras le entregaba un formulario bastante grueso –Su equipaje ha sido enviado exitosamente a El Cairo, su traslador estará listo en un par de minutos. Ese formulario debe ser completado y entregado a la encargada de relaciones exteriores en la embajada mágica de Inglaterra en El Cairo, si gusta puede avanzar en el formulario mientras preparan su traslador. Es algo largo, pero el papeleo es necesario si pretende quedarse el tiempo que usted estima.

Draco no dijo nada. Tomó el grueso formulario y comenzó a hojearlo sin prestarle atención realmente. Quizás no lo demostraba, pero estaba completamente destrozado, sentía que todo lo que había dado había sido pisoteado e ignorado, y en lo más profundo de su orgullo eso era como un gran insulto, un escupitajo a sus sentimientos.

Sabía que sería capaz de formar una familia, de encontrar una mujer…

Pero la única mujer que él quería para él, para su vida entera, se quedaba en Londres con un miedo inmenso a ser feliz.

-Señor Malfoy – Habló nuevamente la hermosa mujer que lo había atendido – Su traslador está listo, es una copa de cristal en la habitación al final de el pasillo.

El rubio asintió y miró hacia la puerta principal de la embajada de Egipto. No volvería a Londres quizás en cuanto tiempo, no vería en mucho tiempo a su niña, ni a ella…

Siguió mirando la entrada por unos cuantos segundos, con la esperanza de verla entrar, de encontrarse con sus ojos de chocolate, con su hermosa sonrisa que destellaba vida, con sus perfumados rizos de vainilla y canela… Pero nada ocurrió. Mucha gente entró y salió del edificio, pero ninguno era ella. Ella no había venido…

Ella había preferido dejarlo ir.

-Señor Malfoy…

-Lo se, lo siento – respondió, volviendo y elevando su rostro altivo y aparentemente sereno. Sin embargo, mientras Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia su nueva vida, sentía que algo dentro de él, junto a eso que se denomina alma, se quebraba.

Fue ahí, cuando le dijo definitivamente adiós a ella. Cuando se decidió a olvidarla para siempre.

OoOoO

El sol brillaba de una manera intensa en El Cairo, la diferencia horaria no era tanta, así que prácticamente era de día al igual que en Londres. El sol lo molestaba un poco, más aún considerando el hecho de que debía ser así los 365 días del año, después de todo a ningún albino le gustaba el sol, menos el sol de Egipto.

Se subió al primer taxi que encontró mientras el conductor, un muchacho muy menudo y de apariencia debilucha guardaba su equipaje en la maleta. El joven tenía mucho bello facial y su cabeza estaba cubierta por una especie de turbante largo que le caía hacia la espalda, pero se notaba que no era moreno de piel, más bien era bastante caucásico.

El conductor se subió al taxi y se acomodó en el asiento, dirigiendo sus ojos marrones a Draco por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿A dónde te diriges, muchacho? – Preguntó él con un perfecto inglés y una voz muy agrietada.

-A un hotel llamado Desert Palace – dijo Draco sin muchas ganas y sin siquiera mirarlo, aún lo perseguía una indescriptible tristeza.

Poco había avanzado el viaje cuando Draco comenzó a sentir un sofocante calor que poco a poco lo estaba dejando sin aliento. Bajó rápidamente el vidrio para tomar un poco de aire, sin embargo la ventisca que entraba hacia el interior era una brisa asquerosamente cálida.

El chofer rió por lo bajo.

-No se ría – dijo Draco bastante molesto, mientras cerraba la ventana – Encienda ese aire helado que lanzan algunos cacharros _muggles_.

-Vaya – Exclamó el joven chofer - ¿Sangre pura?

-Y de la mejor, no ha habido ningún _muggle _en mi familia ascendiente, por lo que soy de lo más pura sangre que usted pueda conocer.

-¿Ninguna mezcla en su familia? ¡Vaya, eso no se ve todos los días!

Malfoy desvió la mirada, quizás estaba siendo muy duro en su intento de olvidar a Hemione.

-Bueno, mi hija es mestiza… - Aclaró, sintiéndose algo culpable por haber omitido a su pequeña.

-¿En serio? – El chofer rió con su vozarrón rasposo – Creí que en las sociedades Europeas valoraban mucho eso de la sangre puray educaban a sus hijos con odio hacia todo lo _muggle…_

-Usted no es de acá, apostaría a que es inglés.

El chofer rió más fuerte.

-Me has pillado, así es. Pero no me desvíe del tema.

Malfoy pensó un momento en su respuesta.

-La vida me ha enseñado que uno crece con los ideales equivocados muchas veces, y que lo verdaderamente importante es lo que uno construye con los sucesos que lo marcan en la vida, y con los errores que uno comete. Crecí con esos ideales, si, pero espero que sepa que todo se rompió con el tiempo. Amo a mi hija por sobre todas las cosas, y sea pura o mestiza no cambia nada.

El chofer fijó sus ojos castaños por un segundo en el albino, luego siguió conduciendo tranquilamente.

-Oiga, ¿No va a hacer funcionar el aire frío? Me estoy sofocando.

-No quiero que pesque un resfriado señor, es muy peligroso enfermarse en un clima como éste.

-Cómo sea.

-¿Vino solo? – preguntó el taxista después de un rato - ¿Y su esposa, su hija?

-Soy soltero – Aclaró rápidamente – Mi hija está en su colegio.

-¿Asiste a Hogwarts?

-Así es, con mi… su madre la decidimos mandar al mismo colegio en el que nosotros estudiamos.

-Yo también estudié en Hogwarts – contó el taxista – Fui un valiente y orgulloso Gryffindor.

-Los Gryffindor son unos cobardes – rectificó el rubio, ácidamente – Se jactan de su valentía pero muy en el fondo le temen a todo.

El taxista pisó el acelerador a fondo, Draco soltó una palabrota al chocar con el asiento delantero. Ambos se bajaron del auto y abrieron la maleta para sacar el equipaje del rubio.

-¿Cuánto es? – Preguntó Malfoy algo molesto por el brusco estacionar del chofer, una vez sacado todo el equipaje.

-No es nada – dijo el taxista sacando su varita, Draco se alarmó y miró hacia su alrededor, ahí se dio cuenta que estaban en el mismo edificio de la embajada de Inglaterra…

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? – Dijo Draco, pensando muy bien en su siguiente movimiento.

-Que usted entienda que los gryffindor no somos cobardes – Sin decir más el chofer apuntó la varita contra su misma garganta y pronunció un hechizo. Rápidamente el vello facial fue desapareciendo hasta dejar a la vista un rostro de mujer y una tersa piel trigueña, luego se quitó el turbante y liberó unos rizos castaños y salvajes que se mecieron desprendiendo un olor a canela difícil de olvidar. Draco estaba completamente perplejo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Evidentemente no vengo a hacerte un _tour_ por las pirámides, Draco.

-Estás loca.

-Probablemente.

Draco suspiró, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón agolparse en sus oídos.

-No se que haces acá, pero yo vine acá por asuntos de negocios. Si quie…

-Cásate conmigo.

Por un momento se quedó callado, perplejo, pero al siguiente segundo no pudo aguantarse un segundo más, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó como hace años no besaba a una mujer.

Con necesidad.

Con amor.

Y a vista y paciencia de toda la ciudad Egipcia.

-No se tú, pero no puedo esperar para la luna de miel – Le dijo él mordiendo su labio inferior y tocando su espalda por debajo de su camisa.

-No si antes no nos casamos – bromeó ella. Pero al parecer él se lo tomó muy en serio – Draco es broma, siempre puedo esperar.

-¿Para qué? – Dijo él, mortalmente serio - ¿Para que, por alguna posibilidad del destino este invierno no se acabe y te alejes de mí nuevamente?

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. Te casas conmigo hoy mismo.

-.-

**Ya. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero no hay excusa que valga. Sé que dije que sería el epílogo, pero no me calzó bien y éste será el último capítulo, y el próximo el epílogo definitivo.**

**EL EPÍLOGO SERÁ SUBIDO DENTRO DE ÉSTA MISMA SEMANA. O tienen la libertad de cruciarme cuanto quieran.**

**Sus reviews son el elixir que me motiva xD. Besos, y de verdad lamento la tardanza :(.  
**


	8. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Si fuera JK, creanme, no estaría acá.**

_Epílogo_

_El frío estaba cada vez más crudo, de hecho ella había salido abrigada con todo lo que encontró, pero aún así tiritaba bajo su suéter hecho por la señora Weasley, y el abrigo que le regaló su padre para su cumpleaños. Se bajó del expreso de Hogwarts subiendo su bufanda de Gryffindor hasta su nariz, para impedir que el frío se colara hasta su cuello. Arrastró su maleta con dificultad por el andén, lleno de chicos listos para pasar las navidades en sus casas, mientras luchaba con su larga melena rubia que insistía en estorbarle la vista con el fuerte viento que entraba a la estación._

_-Nos vemos en casa de los Weasley Emy – le dijo Victorie, quien le sonrió, divisando a su madre Fleur a lo lejos - ¿Aún no encuentras a tu madre?_

_-No, tanta gente no me deja ver nada._

_Victorie levantó la vista ayudando a su amiga, al minuto divisó algo._

_-¿No es tu padre el que está allá?_

_Emily levantó la vista, extrañada. Efectivamente era su padre, pero no se le habría ocurrido que fuera precisamente él quien la recogiera en la estación. Se despidió de Victorie y caminó a paso rápido entre la gente para reunirse con su padre. Él la divisó a medio camino y se acercó a ella abrazándola fuertemente y llenando su cabeza de besos._

_-Papá me sofocas – masculló la joven, quedándose sin aire. Su padre relajó su abrazo, pero no la soltó – Yo también te extrañé papá, pero quiero seguir viva._

_Draco la soltó con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_-Lo siento, te extrañé demasiado._

_-Lo que no entiendo es qué haces aquí – dijo ella, poniendo sus brazos en jarra - ¿No se supone que tú debes estar en Egipto, trabajando?_

_-A mí también me da gusto verte – dijo Draco irónicamente, su hija sonrió y lo abrazó._

_-No es eso, sólo que no esperaba verte tan pronto. Generalmente mi mamá viene a buscarme._

_Draco depositó un suave beso en la cabeza de su hija antes de coger su equipaje y caminar con ella hasta la salida del andén. Emily llevaba la jaula con su lechuza multicolor, Rainbow, cubierta con un manto de lana._

_-¿Y mamá? – Preguntó ella de repente._

_-No pudo venir a recogerte, estaba algo ocupada._

_-Ella sí que trabaja, deberías seguir su ejemplo._

_Draco rió, cada día se sorprendía más de la personalidad de su hija._

_-¿Vamos a tu casa? – Volvió a preguntar Emily._

_-Vamos con los abuelos._

_-¿Y mamá vendrá a pasar la navidad con los abuelos? – Emily levantó una ceja, incrédula – Sabes que no se pierde navidad conmigo._

_-Se podría decir que sí._

_La rubia estaba muy confundida. ¿Desde cuándo sus padres pasaban navidades juntos, más aún con sus abuelos presentes? Caminaron hasta salir de la estación y Draco abrazó a su hija para desaparecerse. Se vieron en la entrada de la majestuosa mansión Malfoy, que se erguía en medio de un frondoso bosque cubierto por un manto blanco de nieve. Caminaron por el inmenso jardín de narcisos y gardenias y llegaron a la enorme puerta de roble. Con un movimiento de varita Draco abrió la puerta de su antigua casa, y entró con su hija de la mano y arrastrando el equipaje con la otra._

_-Iré a dejar tu equipaje a tu habitación – dijo Draco, tomando la jaula con la lechuza – En el salón debe estar tu abuela._

_-¿No pueden hacer eso los elfos domésticos? – Inquirió ella, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Su padre la miró nervioso._

_-Eso quisiera, pero si tu madre me sorprende es capaz de matarme._

_Emily arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué cosas habían pasado en su ausencia?_

_-¿Mamá está aquí? – Su padre asintió – No entiendo…_

_-Es largo de explicar, voy a dejar tu equipaje._

_La rubia vio como su padre subía con sus maletas y ella quedaba cada vez más confundida. Entró en el salón y divisó algo que la dejó perpleja. Su abuela, Narcissa Malfoy estaba acuclillada adornando la parte baja de un enorme árbol navideño mientras, sobre una escalera, su madre colocaba una gran estrella con ayuda de su varita sobre la parte superior._

_-Creo que me equivoque de casa – pronunció Emily, perpleja. Al oír la voz de su nieta, Narcissa trotó hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo._

_-¡Oh, querida!, ¡Cómo te extrañé! – Narcissa soltó a su nieta y cogió su largo cabello en una coleta – Prefiero verte con la cara despejada, cariño. Se te ve la cara muchos más._

_Emily no reaccionaba, veía como su madre bajaba la escalera con cuidado._

_Hermione caminó tranquilamente hacia su hija y la abrazó de manera delicada. Emily contó hasta diez para poder tranquilizarse._

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó, con todo el autocontrol que su sangre Malfoy poseía._

_Hermione y Narcissa se miraron unos instantes, y la segunda le tomó la mano a su nieta._

_-Es una larga historia, querida. Iré a buscar a tu padre, los tres tienen mucho que conversar._

_La imponente señora Malfoy abandonó el salón en busca de su hijo. Emily miró a su madre con ojos confundidos y a la castaña no le quedó más remedio que suspirar y sentarse sobre un amplio y carísimo sofá. Su hija la imitó. Justo en ese momento entró Draco quien cerró la puerta de la estancia y se sentó en el reposabrazos, justo a un lado de la madre de su hija y la saludó con un cálido y fugaz beso en los labios. Fue justo en ese momento que Emily vio brillar en las manos de sus padres, unas sortijas de oro blanco que brillaban con el tintineo de las luces de navidad._

_Súbitamente, Emily se levantó._

_-¡No puedo creer que no me hayan contado nada!_

_-Hija, no tuvimos la oportunidad de…_

_-¿De qué? ¿De avisarme? ¡Por Morgana, deben llevar meses de casados!_

_Draco y Hermione compartieron una mirada compungida, a su vez el rubio se levantó y posó una de sus grandes y finas manos en el hombro de su hija._

_-De verdad sentimos no habértelo dicho, hija. Pero las circunstancias no nos dejaron más alternativa. Con tu madre sabemos que no eres una muchachita ingenua – Emily rodó los ojos – así que si no lo dijimos antes, era porque realmente quisimos prepararnos los dos mentalmente para todo lo que sucedió, fue todo demasiado rápido, considerando todo el tiempo que hemos estado separados._

_-Esa no es una excusa – replicó Emily, con los ojos brillantes. Ella sabía que siempre había buscado esta oportunidad de ver a sus padres juntos y felices, pero que la hayan excluido de esa felicidad durante Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo… era una hecho que le desagradaba por completo._

_Después de todo, era una Malfoy._

_-No estamos buscando ninguna excusa – esta vez habló la castaña – Es cierto que pudimos habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero en realidad tuvimos que asimilarlo primero. No es fácil, nunca lo fue, y sabemos que te debemos una explicación y te la estamos dando. Sin embargo, no creí que tomaras toda esta noticia de una manera tan egoísta._

_-¿Egoísta? – Emily abrió la boca como si su madre le hubiera dado una repentina bofetada - ¡Ustedes son los egoístas! _

_-Emily – interrumpió su madre – Siempre, hemos velado por tu felicidad y seguridad. Desde que naciste, incluso la decisión de casarnos estuvo de alguna manera motivada por el hecho de hacerte feliz. No espero que comprendas las complejidades de ser un adulto estúpido y con rodeos, pero al menos necesitamos que entiendas que no lo hicimos por egoísmo, ni siquiera para darte la sorpresa más infartante de tu vida, sólo fue para poder asimilar y planear bien nuestras acciones con Draco de ahora en adelante._

_Se hizo un tenso silencio, en el que Emily miraba el piso con los ojos llenos de agua._

_-Tal vez fue una decisión errónea. Pero creemos que eres lo suficientemente madura como para perdonarnos si esto te dolió, o al menos para comprender que con tu madre hemos cometido error tras error, desde que incluso nos conocimos. Ahora queremos hacer las cosas bien, y para ello necesitábamos ocultártelo un tiempo._

_La rubia limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que empezaron a rodas incesantes por sus mejillas. Se giró sobre sus talones, y corrió por la puerta a toda velocidad. Hermione se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y suspiró, cansada._

_-No nos va a perdonar tan fácilmente. Es una terca._

_-¿Qué esperabas? – Preguntó su esposo, besándole la coronilla – Es una Gryffindor._

_OoOoO_

_ Si no hubiera sido por la abuela Narcissa la cena de navidad hubiera sido un completo desastre. Emily a penas probó su langosta en la cena, ni hablar de los postres que tanto le gustaban, sólo se limitó a fruncir el ceño e ignorar olímpicamente a sus progenitores. El patriarca Malfoy miraba severamente a su hijo, quien a su vez mantenía la frente en alto, y ni hablar de si miraba a su nuera. Narcissa se encargaba de hacer esos comentarios que eran respondidos con monosílabos o bufidos bien disimulados por los Malfoy. El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo._

_Luego de la incómoda cena, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Hermione estaba leyendo un libro con muy mal disimulado interés y Draco, agazapado tras ella, le acariciaba los rizos que caían libres por su espalda._

_-¿Te había dicho alguna vez que me encanta que tengas el cabello suelto?_

_-Sí, hace mucho tiempo de eso._

_-Odio no recordar tantas cosas, ser repetitivo con lo que ya he dicho._

_-No es tu culpa – Hermione dejó a un lado el libro que inútilmente trataba de leer – Lo importante es que las tengo todas en la memoria y tu en el corazón._

_Draco soltó una risotada._

_-Merlín que eres cursi, Granger._

_Ella le golpeó suavemente el torso a su marido, mientras él no abandonaba esa sonrisa de medio lado. Ella no pudo resistirse, y se arrimó sobre él para besarlo despiadadamente. Draco la despojó rápidamente del ligero camisón que llevaba y la sentó sobre él, masajeando sus pechos. La castaña se dejó hacer, después de todo no había nada que le gustara más que la intimidad con Draco._

_Hicieron el amor una y otra vez, como si no estuvieran ya acostumbrados a amarse todos los días. Cuando terminaron se vistieron a causa del frío y el sopor del sueño los venció rápidamente._

_En la mañana Hermione sentía como el brazo de Draco se le enterraba fuertemente en el costado, así que sutilmente lo empujó para seguir durmiendo, en cambio Draco se quejó de una molestia que le causaba una pierna de Hermione en su espalda, y la sacó lentamente para no despertarla. La castaña sintió como Draco comenzó a moverse y adueñarse de las sábanas destapándola y dejándola a merced del frío, ella, enfurruñada por el súbito cambio de temperatura, estaba dispuesta a replicar. Pero Draco habló primero._

_-Granger, ¿Puedes dejarme algo para cubrirme?, hace frío y no quiero una pumlmonía._

_-¡De qué hablas! – Gruñó ella - ¡Te acabas de enrollar en el cobertor! Me estoy muriendo de frío._

_Como respuesta, Draco encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y vio como una melena rubia sobresalía de un manojo de sábanas. Hermione sonrió. Y como madre ella lo sabía. Sabía que esa era la extraña manera de su hija para pedir perdón, y perdonar a la vez. Siempre tuvo esa costumbre, desde muy pequeña. Pero lo que más sabía Hermione, es que la combinación de su sangre con la de Draco era peligrosa. Era un manojo de defectos, pero de gigantescas virtudes, que estaba reflejada en esa hija que fue la única capaz de unirlos._

_La única capaz de hacer que ese invierno, por fin, acabara._

_-.-_

**Gracias a todos quienes apoyaron esta historia. A quienes lo leyeron entre las sombra, y por sobre todo a aquellas que me dejaron su review. Espero verlos en mi fic "Sentimiento Inevitable" Que retomé hoy y dedicaré a todas aquellas quienes me dejaron su pequeño comentario. No lo duden.**

**Cariños desde Chile :)  
**


End file.
